Seven Days
by JeseeD
Summary: Obsession sequel. A few years later, everything should be fine, but what happens when there is a possibility of not being able to change fate? Callie confronts her reality in the worst possible way and it is in her hands to save her wife's life. Or at least try.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

 **Few things, I don't know when could I be updating this new thing but I just have to write this so I could write the rest.**

 **This is just an entrance for the fic. You'll figure out what movie I'm going to use this time in the next update. Also I think I should warn you that this sequel will not be easy neither to read nor write, so I give you that little warning. Of course, I hope you join me in this journey that is determined to last seven long and** **heartbreaking days.**

 **Please let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

 **Seven Days**

 **Prologue**

They sat on the fancy sofa in the middle of a deafening uncomfortably eerie silence. Each one of them sitting at either end of the expensive furniture. The therapist waited for one of them to say something, but none of the two women didn't dare to say a word. This was the third session and hadn't made any progress with the couple so far, the first two sessions were about heated arguments between the two of them and now was silence.

The unflattering and uncomfortable silence.

"Callie, Arizona." The therapist decided to take the first step. "You are aware of the importance of speaking either between you two, or at least express your thoughts aloud, right?" She remembered even tone.

"There's nothing to say." Arizona crossed legs and arms. Obviously defensively.

"Then why come here?" The therapist leaned back in her chair and looked expectantly at the two women before her.

"Arizona wanted to come. I'd rather be studying, I have my final exams in a few days." Callie said quietly, looking at her lap.

"Yeah, because it's all my fault and you're forced to sit here." Arizona snorted looking at the window.

The therapist could almost see the giant walls that were dividing the two women. "Do you want to tell me what happened this week, starting from the last session until this morning?" She tried this time.

"Nothing." Callie hurried.

"That's actually the matter here, nothing! Nothing ever happens between us." Arizona raise her voice this time speaking directly to the therapist. "No communication, no intimacy-"

"There is intimacy." Callie interrupted her wife. "I remember there was this morning in the shower." She was more explicit.

"All right! There is that kind of intimacy, but you never talk with me."

"We talk, Arizona." Callie interrupted her again.

"I mean to talk about something besides Sofia or your college classes. You're almost never home, always left early in the morning before I woke up and then you come home late in the night when I'm usually asleep. Always avoiding me." Arizona reproached with scorn in her voice.

"Med school is hard, Arizona. I have many classes this semester and many study groups, is not easy, I can't spend all my time following you around like a puppy. Between Sofia and my classes, and I have little time, sorry if you aren't my priority number 1." Callie quickly defended.

"So I'm not important, that's what you're saying?" Arizona didn't know whether to be angry or hurt by her wife's words.

While the therapist listened carefully to the usual exchange of the couple.

"I never said that." Callie countered. "I'm just saying I have a lot on my plate right now." She crossed her arms too.

"Sure you do."

Silence again.

"Can I go now? This is a waste of my time and I have classes in an hour." Callie didn't wait for an answer she just picked up her things and prepared to leave.

"Callie ..." Arizona's voice softened when she saw the brunette standing up.

"The session is not done yet, Callie." The therapist reminded the stubborn Latina.

"It feels pretty done." And after that Callie was gone.

Arizona sighed heavily and shook her head. She became used to see the back of her wife in recent times.

The blonde understood the brunette's attitude or at least understood at first. Her wife had been through a traumatic event. Lauren bled to death that day in the living room of their house and Callie had constant night terrors after that, awakening agitated and afraid. That's why Arizona felt it was better if they moved out from that house, that's when Callie suggested a place closer to her parents.

So the couple moved to Miami all their life, Callie asked for an external transfer for college and Arizona returned to her roots as a writer and took the job as publicist for a local magazine in Miami.

When things didn't improve Arizona suggested Callie to go to a psych but Callie said no and then things got complicated. They stopped talking to each other, they even spent days fighting about everything and then tidied up in bed. Arizona got tired of that mechanism so she insist on couples therapy, again Callie was not on board to that idea, but she came to the sessions anyway.

Obviously it wasn't working yet.

Arizona sat on the same sofa the next week, she played with her sweaty hands as looked at the clock every 5 seconds. Callie was late, as usual, but this time she was late almost half an hour in the session. Arizona somehow still kept hoping that her wife would appear, but she knew better. Callie wasn't coming.

"How are you feeling today, Arizona?" The therapist asked. She had been trying to get the blonde said more than 3 Guided words.

"As I am the most pathetic woman in the world." She laughed bitterly.

"Why is that?" The therapist pushed.

"Because I know she's not coming and yet here I am pathetically waiting for her to cross that door and give me another of her excuses." Arizona looked at the therapist. "But she won't, she won't come and I seriously had to tell her something important today. But I guess she doesn't care." Her eyes filled with tears. She was more sensitive these days.

"I'm sure she had a drawback." The therapist offer.

"Sure, she has a lot on her mind right now." The blonde said sarcastically, stand up and leave the room.

Arizona adjust her reading glasses as typing on the computer on her legs as she leaned back on the bed. It was late, Sofia was already in bed a few hours ago and Callie still hadn't come home. This time Arizona didn't even bother to call her or leave messages, Callie was terribly careless and she never answer a damn text.

The blonde stopped her typing as she heard the stealthy footsteps up the stairs, she listened intently how her wife first went to their daughter's room and then slowly made her way to the main room.

"You're awake!" Callie said surprised loudly than it should.

"Is that bad?" Arizona didn't bother to make eye contact with her. She continued to write.

"Of course not. It's just that you're usually asleep when I get home." Callie said quietly walking into her room and go to the bathroom, take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Arizona asked point blank when her wife entered the room again. She had finished with her work, only now she was sitting against the headboard waiting to hear the lie that come straight from the brunette's mouth for sure.

"Umm… in class and then they took us to a practice in one of the most vulnerable medical centers of the city, was actually enriching -"

"And you didn't remember the therapy session that you had with your wife?" Arizona wasn't interested in finding out whether what Callie said was a lie or not. She was just pissed off.

"I had no choice." Callie said through clenched teeth. She was tired and wanted to go to bed, but the angry face of her wife almost repulsed her by the idea.

"And you couldn't send a text or something letting me know? You had to let me there, waiting for you like an idiot."

"It was last minute, I had no chance. Besides, I thought I said I didn't want to do that stupid thing anymore." Callie closed the bedroom door. She knew there would be some shouting so she took precautions to prevent their almost five years old daughter to wake up.

"So you admit that you had no intention of going?" Arizona breathing hard. "You're not interested in saving our marriage at all." Her tears began to fall. Damn hormones, she thought.

"You're exaggerating here, Arizona." Callie countered. "We don't need that, we're good on the way we are." Not even herself believed that. "I mean, you and I can work things out without a third person. Also you know I don't have time for that kind of shit, I'm busy and so are you and everything is-"

"I'm pregnant!" Arizona interrupted her wife's tirade. Her heart running full speed as the words left her mouth. "I was hoping to tell you in the session, I went to the doctor this morning to be sure and the blood test was positive. I'm pregnant." She concluded waiting expectantly for the stoic and shocking brunette's answer standing in front of her eyes.

"What? I mean… How? ..." Callie was at a loss of words.

"I called the fertilization agency we used to have to Sofia and made all the arrangements here, a week ago was my first attempt and it turns out my uterus is a happy place to keep a baby inside me the following nine months." She chuckled, but her smile faded when she saw the frown on her wife's face.

"Why did you do that?" Callie was beyond both confused and angry. "This is a big deal, we were supposed to do this together, not you going behind my back and then drop the bomb. That's not how things are made."

"I thought it would be a good thing between you and me. Something good to focus on- "

"It's crazy, that's what it is." Callie countered immediately. She couldn't believe that Arizona has made such a thing without even asking her opinion.

"We were going to do it before you started med school anyway, why not do it now?" Arizona lowered her voice.

"Because it's a damn crazy thing, that's why!" Callie regretted her words as soon as it left her mouth.

"Well, don't worry, I'll schedule an appointment with my gynecologist and make all the arrangements again." Arizona could swear that something died in her to hear the contempt in the brunette's words.

"Arizona, what are you saying? I-"

"Well it's pretty obvious, you don't want this baby so ..."

"That's not what I said! I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for being such an ass, but you have to understand that all this takes me by surprise." Callie approached her in bed.

"So do you want the baby?" The blonde asked bluntly.

"I-" She didn't know what the right answer was. If she said no Arizona would be heartbroken if she said yes, Arizona would know she was lying, which would break her heart anyway. She chose silence.

But then it made it worse.

A gasp left Arizona's lips as she could read through her silence. She angrily wiped her tears and turned in bed unable to face with the brunette, but it was in vain, her body shook with sobs and tears that wouldn't stop.

Soon she felt arms wrap her from behind, she wanted to leave the embrace, but instead she found herself grateful for the contact even when the person who gives her comfort now is the same that led to her unhappiness. She was that bad.

"We'll have the baby. Just let me get used to the idea." Callie whispered in her ear.

But there was no remedy. Something broke that night and sometimes something is so broken that it can never be fixed.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you very much for welcoming this story to your lives.** **As always there's good reviews and some not so, but I particularly appreciate the debates around my stories, it shows interest in it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Laughter and applause were deafening as Arizona said another of her jokes to the public._ _She has been invited to the 'Live Kelly & Michael' program in the morning and everyone was excited to see the controversial blonde that have every men and women running after her for her attention._ _It was not something that the blonde asked for, but something that happened all the time._

 _"So Arizona." Michael said when the laughter died slowly._ _"They tell me you're getting married in a few days." As predicted, the crowd burst into excited shouts._

 _"That's right, Mike._ _I'm getting married in two days." Arizona said her smile never faded,_ _actually it wide in the thought._

 _"Yeah, but why your assistant?" Even the way in which that comment came from the black man's mouth didn't make Arizona's smile faded._

 _"That was incredibly rude." Kelly came in her defense and the audience booed a bit this time._

 _"What?_ _I just wonder what everyone wants to know." Michael raised her hands in surrender._

 _"Well, I can answer that question with another question." Arizona cleared her throat._ _"Why should I not to?" She asked winning more applause and support from the audience._ _"She's smart, generous, caring and she's incredibly gorgeous._ _I think she is the complete package and I think it would be incredible stupid if I let her go." The applause didn't wait._

 _"There you go my friend." Kelly high-fived_ _the blonde and look askance at her work-partner._

 _"I'm going to marry this woman and I hope to spend the rest of my life with her." Arizona said confidently and looked at the woman sitting at a corner of the audience._ _"I love you, babe." Arizona sent Callie a super magical smile and a flirtatious wink._

That was many years ago. This was now.

* * *

Callie blinked slowly to consciousness as she heard tiny footsteps running to and fro throughout the house. She rubbed her eyes trying to keep the mist from her sleep when a loud shout went across the room.

"Mami! Are you awake?" The little voice asked.

"I am now." Callie murmured.

"When is mommy coming back?" The little girl asked innocently as she watched her mother twist her body in bed. She laughed softly as her mother was out of the sleep.

"What did you say, darling?" Callie still not cleared her sleepy head.

"When is mommy coming home?" Callie finally opened her exhausted eyes and face the little blonde at the foot of the bed waiting for an answer.

"Umm ... Today, baby. She's out for one night only." Callie said.

"And why didn't she take us?" Sara Robbins-Torres crossed arms and pouting.

"Maybe because she's on a business trip and couldn't take us to that. Why don't you give me a good morning hug and a big kiss instead?" Callie stretched her arms and up the 5 years old girl in bed. Sara laughed wrinkling her small nose, just as Arizona did.

"Good morning mami." Sara gave her a big hug to her mami, but their time was interrupted.

"Mom get up." Sofia said from the doorway. The girl with tousled black hair put a hand on her hip.

"We have time." Callie said casually as she keep rub the back of her youngest daughter in her arms.

But Sofia was in no mood this morning. "We'll be late for school." The preteen said before running to her room and get ready for school. She was already becoming a curmudgeon, especially in the mornings. She could thank that to Callie.

"We won't be late, Sofia." Callie called sulky behind her eldest daughter. "We better hurry up before your sister gets any grumpier." The brunette tickled Sara making her laugh out loud.

Callie was angry and a little offended with Arizona when the blonde went behind her back and got pregnant. She was angry most of her wife's pregnancy because her actions. Callie even feared that once that baby was in their lives she wouldn't love them, but she was wrong.

The first time she saw the flushed baby girl's face, tears welled up in her eyes as she passed the fingertips by the outline of her cute little face, memorizing every line, every detail. She already loved that baby, even in the conditions under which she occurred, because at the end of the day the baby had nothing to do with the outbursts of madness of her wife.

Callie tried to understand Arizona's reasons, but she just couldn't wrap her head in the actions of the blonde. What she did wasn't just a little thing, it was a huge big deal. Bringing a baby into the world is a big thing and unfortunately Callie didn't think it was the best considering their current situation at the time.

But would like it or not, Sara came into their lives, filling their lives with joy with her shining blue eyes, dirty blond hair and the Robbins trademark dimples.

She was like a picture of Arizona when the woman was little. Callie thought that was what made her love that baby girl even more.

* * *

Callie stopped the SUV in front of the school entrance and waited for her two daughters out of the car. "Sof did you studied for literature?" She asked her oldest daughter.

"Yes mom."

"Don't forget your lunchbox." Callie called when the girls were ready to leave the car. "Give me a kiss, baby." Sofia was already out of the car, but Sara gave her a goodbye kiss.

Callie waited until her children were inside the institution before starting to move around and go home.

Today was her day off so she did all the things she couldn't do in her regular days. She made a run through the neighborhood, it was good to feel her heart full of adrenaline and flexing her muscles with every step she took.

Callie graduated with honors from medical school and then another year, she specialized in pediatric. She worked in a private clinic with her best friend from college Liliana. She fulfilled her dream, she became a doctor and she was proud of that achievement, plus working in the private sector granted the brunette spending time with her family, she hasn't crazy hours, she'd attached her schedules to be a mother too, so it wasn't a problem.

Callie took a quick shower and get all the sweat off her body and the shining sun of Miami.

That was another advantage in her life now. After what happened in Pasadena, the brunette didn't feel safe anywhere so she asked Arizona move close to her parents and incredibly the blonde accept it so now the Torres mansion is only 20 minutes away.

* * *

Callie spend her day doing housework, she placed brightly colored stickers on the sliding glass door that led to the backyard so the girls has no risk to get hurt, clean up things in the house that usually were already clean because her impulsivity for cleanliness, she ordered small clothes and pulled apart a purple sweater that was too small for Sofia, she made a mental note to collect clothing that her girls no longer used and donate to charity.

"Hello girl how you been? Can't believe it's Thursday already, I feel my vacation didn't last anything, you believe it?" Liliana said way to charm on the phone.

"Tell me about it, I feel that my days go by too fast." Callie replied with less enthusiasm as finished fix the dishwasher.

"You won't believe who I'm having a date." Liliana chuckled.

"Let me guess, the nurse Eli in general surgical floor?" Callie laughed as her friend snorted at the phone.

"How did you know that?"

"You're as subtle as a stampede of elephants in the living room of my parents' house, Lil." The friends laughed aloud.

"Fine, whatever. The guy is handsome and he wants me, so I'll take advantage of the situation." Liliana defended as chose the dress for her date. "What about you two? What will you guys do this weekend?"

"Well, besides relaxing in Pompano Beach for it? No." Callie said sarcastically.

Liliana laughed. "Sure, I'll go now, I have to catch up with work. See you."

"See you." Callie hung with a smile on her face. Liliana always knew how to brighten her day.

The brunette pushed the button on the answering machine and check a message, to her surprise there was one.

"Callie? Are you still there? I think I should call the hospital, but it's still early and I thought you were still at home, anyway I'm digressing now." A soft smile touched Callie's face upon hearing nerve ramblings of Arizona. "There's something I need to tell you." Arizona paused. "What I said the other night… in front the girls, it's true." Callie frowned, what she was talking about? What other night? "I just ... I just wanted you to know ... and please, please never forget that." Then a beep is heard. "Damn it, wait a second ... someone is calling… it's you?" After that the message had been cut, leaving even more confused at the brunette.

What was that all about?

"This is Arizona Robbins, I can't answer right now, but let your message and I'll call you back." Callie heard the perky voice over the phone.

"Hey Umm ... I heard your message, I don't know when you left it, but call me when you get this okay? I ... love you." Callie said a bit weak at the end.

* * *

Callie was looking for her purse to go to the supermarket and grocery shopping next week when someone knocked on the door.

Her heart started racing suddenly as she walked to the door and opened it to find two police officers standing on her porch.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres?" A gray caucasian dark eyes man asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Calliope Torres?" The man asked again as her partner shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yes." She repeated.

"I'm Officer Terry and this is my partner Miller." The older man introduce them. "I'm sorry to say this, but your wife ... she had a car accident." He gave bluntly.

Callie winced at those words. "And she died in." The man went on to say, but Callie shook her head. This must be a mistake.

She opened her mouth to ask or say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"When?" She managed to get in a whisper.

"Yesterday-"

"No." She chuckled. "That's not possible, I just heard her voice on the answering machine. So it can't be." She laughed nervously.

The police officer gulped and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We weren't unable to locate you before." Her words became blurred as Callie shook her head slowly, her eyes clouded in tears. "She was hit by a truck. Her death was instantaneous."

Callie swayed on her feet. This can't be true. She just heard her voice.

"That's all we know, she was in the middle of the road by 220 km. The other driver was also dead in the scene." A slight tear walk down her face and she wiped it away. "I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything just name it."

She shook her head emphatically. "Ma'am do you want us to call someone for you?" She shook her head again. "I'll leave you my card if you need anything or have any questions." The officer said politely and Callie watched as the man left with his companion who remained silent all the time.

Callie stood there at the door by a set of five seconds before regaining mobility of her legs and shut the door.

The silence was back. Disturbing, bloodcurdling, uneasy silence that fills her ears with her shaking heartbeat.

She walked into the kitchen slowly and now the ticking clock was all that filled the silence in the big, empty house. Then she realized the time and what it meant. It was time to pick up the girls from school.

* * *

She led all the way impassively from school to home while Sofia and Sara look each other in silence. They were little, but they knew when something was wrong.

"What happened Mami?" Sofia was the first to speak as she and Sara put their backpacks in the post and followed their mother to the living room. "Mami what's wrong?" She asked again.

Callie sighed heavily, thinking of her head how say something like this to her so little and innocent babies. She knelt in front of the girls and finally said something. "It's about Mommy." She swallowed hard trying to contain her emotions.

"Tell us." Sara said this time her little hand stroke her mami's cheek. She didn't like her mami looked as sad as she did now, because then she felt sad too.

Callie struggled to show herself together, but seeing the concern taxed in the eyes of their daughters made her lose it. "She had an accident." Her voice broke.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked confused. She was a smart kid, she knew what that could means but she just didn't want to believe it.

"When will she be back?" Sara asked and Callie couldn't hold her tears any longer. How was she supposed to tell her daughters that one of their parent won't be there anymore?

"Is she alright?" Sofia desperate to know.

Callie shook her head no again and again, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "No baby, she's not alright." She said in a painful whisper. "She won't come back." She finally said. Her heart ached, her body ached. "Come here." She took the girls in her arms and immediately felt Sara sobbing into her chest, but Sofia just hold her. "Everything will be fine." She didn't believe that herself, but she didn't know what to say to comfort her girls.

* * *

After a while the girls settled down and Callie called her parents, Lucia was at her house in 15 minutes, but Carlos was on a business trip in Spain so he would be here the next day.

Lucia was dedicated to distract the girls while Callie do some phone calls. She understood that her daughter needed more space.

"This is Aria Torres, I'm a very busy woman so leave me your message and I call you when I can."

"Hey sis ... Can you call me as soon as you get this message please? It's important." Callie left a message on the answering machine of her sister and then call Liliana.

At night the brunette was exhausted on this day, but her head doesn't give up on what happened yet, her head was fried and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She was holding back and that was even more painful than succumb to reality.

Her mother sat beside her at a respectful distance, but Callie barely noticed her presence. "They finally fall sleep-"

"I'll kiss them good night." Callie was going to stand up, but her mother stopped her.

"Better not, they are already asleep anyway." The oldest Torres felt was best at this time since the girls light sleep.

"Okay." Callie leaned back against the couch in silence facing the window overlooking the backyard. She doesn't feel like to talking any depth. She just wanted to ... close her eyes and awakening of what may be her worst nightmare.

"I was thinking ... In all things we have to do." Lucia began cautiously. "Tomorrow we should see about the funeral ... and then look up how's everything about the insurance-"

Callie interrupted. "I'm not ready for that, Mom." She refused to make eye contact with her mother.

"No one ever is, my child, but I assure you this will make you stronger-"

"I just keep thinking ..." The brunette interrupted the old woman again. "Tomorrow is Friday."

"What about that?" Lucia looked confused.

"Tomorrow the girls are supposed to have bittersweet salad for dinner." Callie tilted her head as if trying to unravel something. "I don't know how to make this salad. Mine is never as good as Arizona's, I think that's all that woman could cook and the girls loved it." She sighed heavily. "How am I supposed to make the salad on Fridays when I don't even know how to make it? Arizona always made it and now she's not here." She frowned.

"No one expects you to find out everything the first few days, dear." Lucia remembered her daughter taking her hand in comfort.

Callie was silent clearly no interest in talking. Her mother understand.

"I'm exhausted, I'll lie down and try to get some sleep." Lucia gave her a final squeeze on Callie's hand and stood up. "You should also try to take a few hours of sleep. I'll be in the room if you need me." And after that she was gone.

Callie was numb as her eyes swept every corner of the room looking for her but she wasn't there anymore, she was just… gone. And then she looked up at the fireplace. Her eyes found their wedding photo, she stood up and took it in her hands, holding it tight as a flash memory of the biggest day in her life went through her eyes.

 _Callie walked hand in hand with Arizona as their closest friends and family applauded her new marriage, she looked at the face of her wife… God it feel so good finally calling her that… Her smile was so big that Callie could swear her cheeks will hurt eventually, she knew her own did, but she did not care._

 _She was just so happy to be able to call this woman her wife and be sure she would spend her life with the wonderful woman holding her hand._

 _And then Arizona look at her with so much love and devotion in her eyes that she knew for sure that this woman was her happy ending._ _She was everything she wanted, needed and more._ _She was the love of her life._

Arizona pulled their bodies together that day and shared a kiss of love that was recorded on the picture that she holds now in clemency and need.

It was then that she couldn't hold it anymore. Callie lie on the couch and put her hand to her mouth to contain the sounds of her painful sobs.

She cried throughout.

She cried for her wife, for having lost her wife even before her death over fights and stupid arguments, she cried for all the things she wanted to say to Arizona but now she couldn't to, she cried for the pain of her daughters and that Arizona wouldn't get to see them grow, she cried because their girls will grow up without their mommy either.

She cried throughout until her body couldn't take it any longer and succumbed to fatigue. The sleep finally came while she clung to her wedding photo and a hand in her mouth.

* * *

Callie slowly awoke listening her daughters playing somewhere in the house. She was exhausted, but she still told herself to get up and attend her girls. This it was going to be a long day, even longer than yesterday.

She sat down and realized that she was in her bed, she didn't know how did she gotten up off the couch and get to the room though.

The brunette stood up and took a coat to get a little heat in her, it was a particularly cold morning in Miami. She walked into the room of her daughters and effectively confirmed that the girls were in another part of the house, then she went to find her mother, but Lucia wasn't in the room either.

She rubbed her eyes and walk down the stairs carefully. Her brow furrowed when she saw the Arizona working purse on the cabinet next to the stairs and then she heard the television on and while she came closer to the kitchen she keep seeing things out of place.

The red satin coat with white buttons was on a stool at the breakfast table. That was Arizona's coat. She bought it to her as an anniversary gift.

Then she looked up. She could swear that her heart stopped for a second when her eyes noticed the flash of blond hair falling down the white long-sleeved clad back.

Callie's breathing became labored as she walk in leading more to the kitchen and that's when she saw her completely.

"Arizona?"

* * *

 **Whoever is able to say what movie is this, will get a second chapter for all of you this week.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Seven days, seven (long) chapters… I think?**

 **Anyway enjoy & I'm so deeply sorry that I broke a promise to you guys, I said I will give you a chapter last week and I didn't, so sorry for that. But this time I'll make sure to give you another chapter in this week because I really like when you people review my stories and that make me work harder.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 2**

Callie's breathing was labored, she could feel her heart pounded in her chest so much that she thought it could go out at any time. A lump rose in her throat and she could feel herself like begin drowning with it. She closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them again, the blonde was still sitting there quietly, finishing her breakfast before going to work. She really wished that were true...

"Callie?" She heard the voice so well known, but she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. "Callie? Hey you all right? Callie?!" She opened her eyes as Arizona raise the tone to the brunette taking her away of her apparent bewilderment. "You okay?" The blonde asked again as she frowned and looked at her wife in concern.

"Yeah, it's just ..." Callie's words faded as she ran her eyes over every inch of that beautiful face. The thin line of her chin rising until lost in her wavy golden hair, expressive eyes and yet so blue like an iceberg in the sea and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows together in concern. Her skin looked so smooth, so beautiful, that Callie almost fought with herself not to approach and stroke it.

"You're worrying me, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." Arizona stood up, but didn't move toward her wife. She thought it would be best to keep their distance. Even if that was what they have been doing for some years now.

"I'm fine." Callie murmured softly. "It's just that I've had the strangest ..."

"What?" The blonde pushed when the doctor remained silent.

"Nothing, nothing, just ... a bad dream." Callie said it more to herself than to Arizona.

Arizona didn't have time to question more just because at that time the girls made an appearance in the kitchen. Both already changed and ready for school.

"Mami, we cannot be late again. Three times and we'll get a report." Sofia, as usual, complained in the morning.

"Hey young lady, you think that's a good idea to start Mami's day? How about a good morning Mami or I'm glad you're awake Mami or maybe I love you Mami?"

"I love you, Mommy." Sara said loudly and laughing as yet approached the stunned brunette and hugged her legs.

"That's what I'm talking about." Arizona smiled widely. "Go say good morning, Sofia." She told her eldest daughter who immediately obeyed, she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, I have to go to the Monday meeting." Arizona took Sara in her arms and put her in the high chair to eat her cereal. That was the best that the blonde could do for breakfast. Do not judge. "Give me a Kiss, baby." She laughed and hugged Sofia and Sara. "Big hugs, I love at lot your hugs."

Callie just stay there watching the interaction of the three of them and she was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something just felt off, however, this used to be their daily routine, but today just felt like the life of a stranger.

"Okay, now I'm leaving. I'll train the new publicist ... Ugh I don't like new people." Callie heard her wife whisper as the blond put her dirty dish in the dishwasher. "Oh by the way, they already have their lunch ready." Arizona turned to look at her silent wife. "Can you take them to school?"

Callie followed every movement of the blonde in more silence. Arizona grab her red satin coat, her hair falling over her back. "Callie?" She called again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take them to school?" Arizona asked a second time as she took her purse and car keys.

"Hmm." A faint murmur she got in response.

"What's gotten into you today?" Arizona looked confused on the brunette's strange behavior.

"Nothing, just ... stuff." Callie gulped.

Arizona squinted, but in the end, as usual, she dropped it. "Okay, girls have fun at school." She said as she left the kitchen to the front door.

"Goodbye, Mommy!" The girls chorused.

Callie turned her attention to the girls sitting in front of her. Everything looked so normal, as if nothing had happened. But she felt disconnected with her lives today.

* * *

Callie did the usual, she took a quick shower, got dressed for the day and quickly took the girls to school. They were already late.

"Sofia, did you studied for literature?" Callie asked and a strange feeling deployed in her stomach.

"Yes." Sofia said quickly as she left the car with Sara in tow.

"Hey, don't forget your lunch box." She called the girls in a hurry. She paused for a second and that feeling of deja vu came again.

Callie returned to the house and prepare for work. She has a light day today, but somehow she just wants to be away from this silent house.

The brunette went into the kitchen looking for her keys when her eyes fell on the answering machine. She could not resist and...

"No new messages"

She heard. She let out a sigh that she herself had not realized was holding. She took a deep breath, calm her racing heart and lay out of the house.

* * *

"You think I should call him?" Liliana chattered in her ear. "It's that too desperate?"

But Callie wasn't really listening. She kept thinking about her strange dream. Because it was a dream ... right?

"Callie, are you listening?" Liliana asked when she felt the attention of her friend scattered.

"Eh? Oh ... uh, sorry, I was just thinking of something else." Callie turned her eyes to the patient's chart that she was supposed to be filled.

"Yes, no doubt about that." Liliana said sarcastically, but she turned serious when she saw the serious face of her friend. "You okay?" She finally asked.

"We spoke yesterday?" Callie asked instead.

Liliana chuckled. "Of course, we talk every day-"

"No, I mean did I left you a message yesterday?" She asked, referring to the message she left her friend, similar to what she left to Aria.

"I don't think so." Liliana frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Hmm"

Liliana leaned toward her friend to avoid someone to listen. "Is everything okay between you and Arizona?" She whispered only to Callie. She didn't want to be nosy, but she was aware of the ups and downs of her friend's relationship with her wife.

Callie chuckled bitterly. "Yes, everything is exactly the same." She said sarcastically.

Liliana understood and asked for nothing more. Maybe her friend just needs some time.

After some time, Callie was heading earlier than she wanted to home. But she decided to move all her appointments for the next day. She would get a malpractice sued if she kept working that way.

She was distracted and careless and she just felt it was best if not dealt with patients today.

* * *

Again, Callie had her head on the other place, when she didn't realized skipping a red light and suddenly the horn of a car ahead of her brings to reality.

The Doctor rests her head on the steering wheel so she collected herself when she hear the police sirens approaching her car. She sighed deeply.

"Great. Just great." She muttered crossly as waiting for the officer to fine her.

"That was close, ma'am." The officer said and Callie looked up.

"Yeah, I just-" She was cut when she saw who the man in uniform was. It was the same officer who accompanied Officer Terry to give the news about Arizona, Miller, she seems to remember her name. "I just ... I think I ..." She could not form words or phrases. "I guess… I was too distracted, I'm sorry." She apologized briefly.

The man smiles very precariously. "You should be more careful, ma'am. We don't want anyone to get hurt." The man said firmly.

"Yeah, you're right, Officer." She nodded slowly.

Callie arrived in a rush to the house and immediately began to do what she believes was her cathartic mechanism. Cleaning.

She finds cleaning as a very profitable technique to unstressed herself and getting problems out of her head, but then she sees Sofia's purple jersey bent over the washing machine and the concern resurfaces.

She then decides to do laundry, even when it's only Monday and technically there are only dirty sheets and Sara's small game clothing. She doesn't care, she just has to do something for the rest of her day.

Callie is hanging out the washing in the backyard when she carelessly bumps into one of her daughters' toys and she falls on her back awkwardly. But that's not what called her attention. It was when she looks at her hands in the soil due to be feeling something slimy in her palms when she notices the rotten blood.

She is not afraid of blood. She is a doctor, for god's sake, but that thing was disgusting. She stood up, ran to the house, leaving behind patches of clotted blood on the glass door, run to the kitchen and almost blurting out the smelly blood from her skin.

Once the task to disinfect her hands with antibacterial soap repeated, the Latina proceeds to throw dead animal in trash.

* * *

That night at the Robbins-Torres state, everything seems to be the way it has always been. After the ugly incident in the backyard of the house, Callie started to make dinner for her wife and her two daughters.

Some things never change.

She remained a housewife, only with a degree and a well-paid job in the private sector. She still had time to get home and cook dinner. Except when she was in college and she was constantly avoiding Arizona.

Now they're civil with each other and are driven by routine, work and girls, but what is to them as a couple, it seems as if a gulf split them away.

"How was school, girls?" Arizona asked fondly as Callie put her dinner on the table for her.

"It was fun." Sara says excitedly.

"Boring." Sofia expressed instead, playing with food.

"Why do you say that, Sof?" Arizona asks her eldest daughter while Callie just stay in silent.

Grinding her head with thoughts less rational.

"The teacher asked me to stand up and read my story, she said it wasn't good." Sofia pouts without looking at her blonde mother.

"I thought you were paying more attention to literature, Sofia." Arizona says sternly.

"I do, it's not my fault that my teacher only likes what she likes!"

"Watch your tone with me, young lady. Don't forget who you're talking to." Arizona rebukes the fussy child. "I'll help you tomorrow and I'll see if you're right. Now finish your dinner." She ends the conversation.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Sara asks suddenly gaining attention from her both mothers.

"No Sara, I'm not mad." Arizona strokes her head full of dirty blond curls.

"Can we have ice cream for dinner, then?" She asks innocently wining laughs by her sister and her mothers, breaking the tension in the table.

"Callie, can we have ice cream for dinner?" Arizona turns her attention to her wife sitting beside her.

"With condensed milk?" Sofia adds now more enthusiastic about the idea of eating.

"Yes, that can be arranged." The brunette said with a small smile.

* * *

Callie leaned on her elbow looking at the woman sleeping next to her, her blond hair shooting in all directions, her heavy but calm breathing and mouth slightly ajar.

Arizona had her face to Callie as she slept on her back, Callie watched her about twenty minutes straight, only rediscovering every detail of her face. She wanted to touch her. She wanted to be able to extend her hand and reaching out to touch her face.

She didn't realize that her wishes were fulfilled by her unconscious and when her hand touched the lightly bare chest, she breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of her fingertips touching the soft skin. She then took her tingling fingers and touched her face gently. It felt so real. So natural. Like a vivid memory. As a past experience, return to revive ...

"What are you doing?" Callie wasn't surprised to hear the hoarse voice. She knew how delicate Arizona was when she touched her face as she slept. "Callie ..."

"I'm just touching you." The brunette whispered only for her, her hand never left her face. "Is that bad?" She asked almost vulnerable.

"No." Arizona feels almost like pink jelly in the light touch. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness that they hadn't shared in what seemed an eternity.

One touch and it could sent her to the land of magic and happy dreams.

"Can I hold you?" Arizona opened her eyes again, blinking several times and look at the beautiful brown eyes one day she fell in love with.

"Why?" That was a stupid question, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

"I need a reason?" The Latina asked as her hand traveled the woman's torso down her abdomen. She rubbed gently.

"No." The blonde replied again. "It's just ..." She trailed off. "You hadn't let me hold you in a long time and you hadn't hold me for a long time either." She simply said, even when her heart sinks in her chest at the truth of her own words.

"I know." Callie moved closer to her. "But I want to hold you now." She said quietly.

They look each other in the eye for a few seconds before Arizona turns over and holds Callie's hand on her waist making the tall woman know that she also wants the embrace.

Callie sighed with relief. For a second she thought the blonde would say no. She kissed her bare shoulder and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her wife's hair as she tightened her grip on the small body.

It felt weird to Callie spooning the blonde, usually Arizona was the one who made big spoon, but now with all that had happened this day, she just wanted to hold the woman and never let her go.

She doesn't think she can stand not having her in her arms.

Before she realizes the dream finally comes and Callie can let her brain disconnected from reality.

But then she wakes up again and stirred in an empty bed. She sits on the bed confused.

"Arizona?" She called her wife, but no response she gets. She looks at the nightstand and notices the bottle of red wine half-finished, also she's wearing one of those ridiculously large shirts that Arizona used to wear.

The shirt was Callie's but the blonde end up taking over the garment, so now her perfume and essence are throughout of it.

Callie stood a little shaky and the first thing she noticed was the mirrors that were covered with sheets, she frowned even more, but did nothing about it, instead she went to the bathroom trying to find her wife but she found something else instead.

In the sink it had what appears to be melted pills and an empty water bottle. The brunette took the bottle in her hands and read aloud the label. "Lithium." She was confused by all this, but right now her priority was to know where Arizona was and why her usually noisy daughters were nowhere either.

While Callie walked the second floor of the house, she could tell that all the mirrors were covered. That was weird. But she chose to ignore it for now and down the stairs.

She walked slowly to find a group of people invading her living room. She looked confused as everyone was dressed in black and speaking softly.

"There she is." Her mother said quietly approaching her eldest daughter with Aria in tow. "Did you get some rest, sweetheart?" Lucia asked Callie.

The brunette managed to steal a glance at her father who was in a corner of the room talking to Barbara Robbins.

"You should go upstairs to put some clothes on." She turned her attention to her sister who was looking at her with compassion. She hated that kind of looks.

"No, I don't want ..." She connected her eyes to the colonel darts blue eyes and then hit her. Her nightmare was repeating itself again. It was just that. It was just a bad, bad and horrible dream.

"Callie, honey go up and put some clothes on." Aria insisted almost pushing her older sister up the stairs.

Callie didn't want to go anywhere. Her house was suddenly full of people she hadn't seen in long time, her wife was dead again and she hasn't seen her daughters anywhere either. She would not go anywhere.

"Callie-"

"Where are the girls?" She finally asked.

"They're fine, they're playing outside." Lucia responded this time. "Don't worry about them at this moment-"

"This is not right." Callie interrupted her, shaking her head emphatically.

"What are you talking about, sis?"

"Everything's fine, honey-"

"NO! No mom, none of this is fine." Callie shout out, her eyes met with icy blue eyes of her father-in-law again.

"I think you just need to get some more sleep-"

"No, Aria. I don't need to sleep." She cut off her sister.

"Callie, calm down. Everything is going to be okay-"

"You don't get it, mom. Nothing it's OK. Something is wrong." She repeated again and again.

"Sweetheart-"

"She is not dead." Callie said with full conviction before walking away the, leaving her mother and sister very concerned about her.

Callie practically ran to the backyard, she needed to see her daughters and know that both of them were fine. Once the brunette opened the sliding door saw the blond curls go from side to side as Sara ran to towards her as she saw her.

She took her in her arms. "My baby girl. Hi sweetie." She hugged her as Sara held her back. "Sorry, I didn't wake up before." She sniffed back tears.

"Abuela said don't wake you up." Sara replied innocently running her small hands through her brunette mother's hair. She always liked her long, curvy hair.

"Don't listen to Abuela, baby. You can always wake me. Always, love." Callie kissed her cheek as Sara settled on her hip and Callie walked to Sofia who was with her back to them and swinging in the swing Arizona built for them when they moved to this house. "How's your sister?" Callie asked Sara quietly.

"She's sad and she doesn't talk to me much." Sara said with sadness in her innocently.

"I know, sweetie. We're all a little sad these days." She said simply as she walked closer to Sofia. "Hey Sof, hey baby." Callie stroked the black hair of her eldest daughter to draw the attention of the recently introverted child.

But when Sofia turned around to face her mother the breath is stolen from Callie's lungs so much that she almost forget that she still have Sara in her arms while she sees the horrible cuts and sutures that are now in the perfect Sofia's face.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just to clarify and specify, Yes, the movie is Premonition with Sandra Bullock.** **I thought it was more than clear, but some of you had not yet come to understand completely.**

 **Enjoy! And let me know.**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 3**

Callie hurried to put Sara on her feet as she knelt in front of her eldest daughter. "Sofia, what happened to you, baby? How did you get those cuts on your face?" She was officially in panic, especially when Sofia said nothing. "Sofia, answer me. How did you get those cuts on your face, baby?"

"What cuts, Mami?" Sara asked instead. Sofia lowered her head just as in shame.

"What are you talking about, Sara? Sofia, tell me what happened to you? Who did this?" Callie didn't understand anything, her daughter had her face covered with ugly cuts and Sara was apparently acting as if it were nothing.

"She doesn't have anything in her face."

"Sara!"

"She's fine. She is as beautiful as a princess, she's fine, Mami." Sara keep saying as she spent her small and delicate hand through her sister's black long hair.

Callie didn't know how to deal with it, first was her lovely young daughter insisting that nothing had happed when clearly her sister had suffered some kind of accident that had left as a result the nasty cuts on her angelic face and then her house is being invaded by people she doesn't want around.

"You're right, baby. She is beautiful." Callie said quietly as she took Sofia in her arms tightly. What had happened to her daughter was still a mystery to her, but she had to concentrate on comfort her introverted and quiet child. "God, hold me tight." Callie whispered to her eldest daughter, then drew Sara into the embrace as well. "Both. Hold me, everything will be fine. Everything will be just fine, sweetie."

"Mami?" Timidly Sofia called. That was the first word Sofia had told Callie that she could remember.

"Yes, baby." She rubbed her back slowly.

"Tell me how Mommy died." Callie felt her heart literally broke into lots of small pieces especially hearing her daughter's broken voice. She would do anything to remove the pain off her daughters. She would if she could.

"I -" She gulped. "I don't know, honey. I wasn't there." She blinked away tears.

"Then how do you know that mommy died?" Sara asked this time among her innocence. But her words sown more doubts in Callie's mind. She was right, how could she be sure?

Callie comfort her daughters as long as necessary before going inside the house and take a shower. She made things almost instinctively. On autopilot.

* * *

Her father tried to talk with her, same did Barbara, but she had no head for any heavy conversation. Her eyes burned, her head throbbed in pain and her body felt tenser than it has ever been before. She definitely didn't want to talk to anyone, not worry about anyone, especially not about the Colonel's death glare sending her way. She would only care of her daughters and nobody else.

Callie went hand in hand with the girls on either side of her as they walked toward the entrance of the church.

Today was the funeral. Apparently

She understood then why everyone in her house were dressed in black. Today she'll bury her wife. But how was that even possible? She slept with her arm around her wife's waist the night before.

Callie turned her eyes to the hearse that came in a corner of the cathedral. She narrowed her eyes. Something just did not feel right.

"Callie? What's wrong, honey?" She heard her mother's voice, was when she realized that she had stopped walking.

Callie looked at her daughters and remembered Sara's words. How could she be sure?

"Something is wrong." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"There's nothing wrong-"

"What if this was a mistake?" Callie look at her mother a second before turning her eyes to the hearse.

"What do you mean, Callie?" Aria which was right next to her asked this time. Her sister was acting weird, but again, who would not if your wife suddenly died?

"People do not die a day to be good the next one. That's just absurd." Callie argued.

"There has been no mistake-"

"How can you be so sure, Mom? Did you saw her ... in the coffin?" Her disdainful voice and irritable.

"No, Callie, but-"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Callie cried out, scaring the girls that were still squeezing her hand. "Something is wrong with all this." She insisted.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sofia asked fearfully.

"Nothing, honey." She didn't sound convincing, Sofia could see and hear her. "You two go inside with Aunt Aria, I'll be with you in a second." She pass her daughters to her bewildered sister.

"Callie, please. What's going on with you?" Aria asked in concern.

"I want you to go inside with then now." That was a mandatory and she didn't wait for an answer before walking hurriedly to the hearse, her mother hot on her heels.

"Callie, let's back to the church." Lucia tried to take Callie's arm, but the brunette pulled away easily.

"I have to be sure. I have to be sure." She repeated to herself.

"Callie!"

She didn't listen. She walked with determination. She had to be sure.

She went to an elegant gray-haired woman smiling at her with pity. She hated when people looked at her that way.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres, just wanted to say that everything is under control-"

"Get away, I need to open that coffin." Callie interrupted the woman quickly and went to the rear of the car to open the door herself, but obviously was stopped by two men.

"Ma'am, you cannot do that." One of the men said.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres, everything is fine." The woman said but Callie wouldn't take her word.

"Open the coffin right now." Callie insisted instead. "Open it, open it now." Lucia saw from a distance in horror. "Open the damn coffin! Now!" Callie was screaming now.

Men to see the attitude of the woman, did as they were told and began to open the door.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres, I know this is a difficult time, but-"

"You don't know shit." Callie snapped the woman.

"I beg you not to continue with this." The woman insisted.

"Just do what I tell you." Callie didn't back off for a second.

"I must warn you that there were some problems ..."

"What kind of problem?" Callie kneaded her temples. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

"They didn't tell you how she died-"

"What was they did not tell me?" Callie was losing the little patience she had left. She watched as the men fought to remove the coffin from the car. She was impatient.

"Her body was very badly injury due to the impact with the truck ..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" And then the inept men dropped the coffin on the ground, the top of the coffin broke off on impact and Arizona's dismembered body was exposed. "OH MY GOD! NO! Arizona!" Callie hurried, but one of the men take her, while the other one try to close the casket.

But it was too late.

The image of her wife with a huge laceration from birth blond lifeless hair, her lips were cracked, followed by another laceration that stretched from the neck to the side of her breast, there was no way that the clothes they put on her could cover that ugly cut and then there was the absence of the left leg below the knee.

Callie could never forget that.

"NO! Arizona, no, no, no. Oh God, no!" She fell to her knees on the pavement.

The other man had already taken charge of covering the body back to the coffin and seal it, but Callie just could not even think of anything other than that horrible image recorded on her head.

* * *

Callie stood there standing with swollen eyes, her throat was burning with all the sobs and cry, but she put on her best brave face for the two girls who clung to her hand.

She however was numb. She didn't even know how it was that she was standing there.

She heard the minister contact by her father talked about what a good person Arizona was with her work and especially her family. Her daughters and her wife.

There were many people there too. People Arizona worked in Pasadena in the magazine. Addison and Maggie were also there, but she just didn't recognize anyone.

She just wanted this to end. This very real nightmare was ending her life.

And then she saw something in the distance as the coffin was finally six feet underground.

She saw the figure of a person behind a tree far away from where they were burying her wife.

She didn't hesitate and started walking up this person. Lucia took her grandchildren's hands as her eldest daughter do more things on her own. As Callie approached this person, she realized she was a woman. A slim blond woman who once saw the brunette close did the best she knew and was quick to leave the place.

Callie hurried on, determined not to let the woman go away so quickly.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked, almost shouting as the green-eyed blonde woman walked towards her car. "Wait, please, wait." Callie pleaded.

"Sorry, so sorry-"

"Where do you know my wife? How do you know Arizona?" Callie asked in a rush when she saw the woman ready to run.

"I just ... I just thought that after our talk-"

"We talked? When?"

"Yesterday

"Yesterday?"

"You don't remember?" The woman asked, frowning. Callie noticed she had been crying considerably.

"No. I've never seen you in my life. Please tell me ..." Callie looked more and more confused. She knew that if she ever would have seen this woman, she had remembered for sure.

"I- I should go. I knew that I shouldn't be here." She stammered and her hands shook as she got into her car.

"No, please tell me who you are." Callie asked again. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I am very sorry for your loss." The woman said before stepping on the accelerator and leave behind a confused brunette.

Callie leaned against the sink as she played with the lithium bottle in her hands. She glanced at her daughters were in bed watching cartoons before leaning over the sink again.

Many things were happening in her life and this day was simply the worst.

* * *

She looked at the bottle and read her full name on the prescription. That was very strange, she never remembers having a prescription for lithium in her life. But again, many things were rare for her these days. She certainly did not understand anything, but when she saw the name of the psychiatrist in the bottle, she thought maybe that was where she would get some answers.

Callie left the bathroom, the girls following her every step until she leaned against the wall of the hallway and look in the phone book by psychiatrist Norman Shales. That was the name she found in the bottle.

"What are you doing, Mami?" Sara asked standing in there with her older sister standing right behind her.

"Mami needs to talk to somebody, darling." Callie continued in her task.

"And why not talk to us?" Sofia asked this time. Callie looked at her daughters and every time she saw those horrific cuts in her eldest daughter's face made her gasp. She didn't even know how her daughter got that.

"Mami needs to talk about grown up things, my love. That's why you're going to go downstairs and play with Aunt Aria and Aunt Liliana." She said.

"But we want to stay with you." Sara pouted. Callie sighed heavily, while Sofia had become withdrawn and quiet, Sara was sticky and weeping.

"Mami seriously need to do this, okay? I'll reach you later and I'll make dinner, go downstairs now and wait for me." Callie insisted gently not want her daughters to be upset.

Sara wiped tears that slipped down her face, but she obeyed the only mother she had left. Sofia without another word did what she was told. Callie made a mental note to try to talk more with the little brunette, her silence was beginning to worry her. Perhaps a visit to a child psychologist would be nice, but right now she needed to contact a psychiatrist first.

But when Callie went looking for the office number for this Dr. Shales, she realized that one page of the phone book was lost. Just the page she needed. How was that even possible? Well apparently in this alternative world, anything was possible.

Callie stood up quickly. Maybe she could find the man with a little help from the internet, but when she was about to go to her room, her eyes strayed to the bin in a corner. She didn't know why her eyes strayed there, but she was grateful that it did, because it was there that she found the missing page of the phone book and she was right. On that page was the psychiatrist's office phone. Norman Shales, M.D

But when she made that call, she met the answering machine saying that the office was closed. What damn convenient.

* * *

At night Callie sat on the couch with the girls. The brunette practically had to force Sofia to eat something and to get Sarah rid of her neck, but now they sat in silence with a staring Lucia, Aria walking side by side and Liliana doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"I think it's time to take the girls to sleep." Lucia stood up and casually mentioned.

"Where is Daddy?" Callie asked quietly.

"He is trying to get everyone in the hotel, everything was so suddenly that there was no time for anything." Aria said while walking all over the place.

"You'll ruin my mahogany floors if you keep walking all over the place. Stop it." Callie said a little irritated with the strange behavior of her younger sister.

"Callie, the girls should go to bed." Lucia said again.

"I hear you, Mom." Callie gave a chaste kiss on her two daughters' head. "I'll be right behind you to give you goodnight kisses, okay?" The girls just nodded and stood up.

But then the bell at the front door caused everyone to stay where they were. Liliana left the kitchen and glanced confused at Callie, who was still sitting on the couch.

Lucia opened the door and let some people walk into the house. Callie frowned even more.

A tall, gray-haired, bearded man walked to the living room accompanied by three other men and Officer Terry.

Callie saw with the corner her eye as Aria took Sara in her hip as the man came closer to her.

"Hi Callie." The man waved politely.

But Callie was more confused. How this man knew her name. "Don't you remember me?" Apparently the guy must have realized her face full of uncertainty.

"I ... No, sorry, no ..." She stammered a bit. She had never seen this man before. But the same thing happened to the woman in the cemetery. The woman seemed to know her, but she had clearly never had any contact with her.

It was all very confusing. Outside of any order. Something was really wrong.

"I'm Dr. Shales." The man introduced himself and then the brunette could put a face to the name. This man is supposed to be her psychiatrist? But she has never been to a psychiatric appointment.

Callie began to stir as all eyes in the room were on her.

"Aria, could you take the girls upstairs, please?" Dr. Shales said and Callie immediately jumped off the couch, who was this man and why the hell he came to her home to give orders about her daughters?

Incredibly Aria does what he is told and that's even more suspicious. "Mom? What's going on?" Callie tries to approach her daughters but the other three men besides the Officer Terry didn't allowed her. That turns Callie alarms, especially when she hears Sara's whining trying to get her too.

"Calliope, please don't be upset. This is for your own good." Lucia tries to take her daughter's hand, but Callie pulled away from her touch for the second time in the day.

Liliana is seeing everything and not know what to do, but she has the feeling that nothing good will come out of this.

"Don't be upset? These guys won't let me go near my own daughters!" Callie could see Sofia combat Aria's grip. "What are you doing, Aria? Let her go!" She shouted to her sister, but then her vision was blocked with the ridiculously tall man in front of her.

"You have to calm down, Callie. Everything will be fine." Dr. Shales walked over to her to get her away from girls.

"None of this is good! Mom, what are you going?" She tried to get away from the man. She was desperate and it didn't help listening to the two frightened girls calling for her from the stairs.

"Your family cares about you, Callie-"

"What are they doing? Aria!" Callie's voice raised above the screams of the girls and then Liliana wanted to help somehow, but Officer Terry didn't allow her either.

"Callie, you have to understand. We don't know what else to do." Lucia tried to approach her again.

"What? What am I supposed to understand, Mom?!"

"Just tell us how Sofia got those cuts on her face." Lucia asked in concern.

"I don't know!" Callie was losing her temper. "I don't know what happened to Sofia's face!"

"Exactly. That's what I mean, Calliope."

"Do not call me that!" Callie attacked her. "Arizona is the only one who can call me that and dad as well. Do not call me that ever again!" Everyone in the room were shocked at the Latina's angry outburst and especially since Callie referred to Arizona in present tense.

"Callie, you have to calm down. You're scaring the girls."

"I would never do anything to hurt my daughter! What the hell is the matter with you, Mom?" And then Dr. Shales tried to intervene. "Get away from me! Do not touch me! Sofia, Sara!" Callie couldn't see them, but she still heard their screams. At least she knew her daughters were still in the same room or at least they were close.

"Callie, calm down. For the girls' sake." Callie didn't listen to anyone. She just needed to get to his girls, but again was blocked by men at her house, this time the guys exerted force and grabbed her by the arms to stop her. "Let me go! Take your hands off me! Aria, don't let them do this! Aria!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs as they dragged her out of her home. "Mom! Why are you doing this? Let me go! Mom please!"

* * *

All her cries weren't listened but evaded and before she knew she was tied hand and foot in a metal chair while she was barefoot. The floor was so cold, but she didn't flinch, she kept fighting regardless the restrictions that burned angry abrasions on her wrists and ankles.

She listened the voices coming from the other room as still struggling with the restrictions.

She just knew she was in a mental hospital.

"Her wife died in a car accident." She heard clearly Officer Terry's words. That caught her attention. "That was Wednesday, I report her on Thursday."

"Wait a second, Wednesday?" Callie tried to sharpen her hearing a little more. "That's strange, she came to my office on Tuesday." That was Dr. Shales voice clearly. She would never forget that voice. "Saying that she was dead or that she was going to die."

"She said Mrs. Robbins would die before the accident?"

"Yes." Callie heard the pause. "Are you sure it was an accident?" But what the hell? They were they trying to ... No! No, no, no. This could not be happening.

The next thing Callie knew was that she was lying on an uncomfortable gurney still with more restrictions than before. She was desperate to understand what this was all about. She was afraid of what would come. She was worried about her daughters. This didn't feel like this is her life anymore.

Suddenly the ugly face of the grizzled old man appears before your eyes. "Hey Callie."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked helplessly. "I just want to go home with my girls. I just want to go home." She cried.

"We'll talk a bit more tomorrow." Dr. Shales said factly as one of the nurses passed him a syringe with a stranger liquid in.

Callie panicked. "Please don't do this. Please, I just want to go home with my girls." She screamed in agony while hands on her body to keep her still.

"Just relax, Callie." And then she stopped struggling. Her body went limp and she fell into sleep drift.

* * *

Callie was awakened by the incessant noise of the loud alarm. She blinked a few times and then she realized that she was back in her room. She quickly sat on the edge of the bed and began searching the marks that left the restrictions on her skin the night before.

But there was nothing.

Her skin was of its natural and usual hue.

And then she heard the shower going and her heart raced in seconds.

She slowly but with determination towards the unexpected walked the short distance to the bathroom. The door was ajar and she walk in to stand right in front of the glass door clouded by hot water.

She took a few steps with caution. Her breathing fast, her pulse racing, her hands trembling. She hesitated for a second before sliding the shower door open ... only to find a naked Arizona under running warm water.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Dr. Norman Shales is the old intern back to season 4, only by references**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 4**

Callie was sure that one of these days she would get a heart attack or her brain suddenly would have a stroke due to lack of oxygen reaching to her brain every time she stops breathing.

How was that even possible?

"Callie?" The brunette shook out her thoughts when she heard the muffled voice under the water in the shower.

Then Callie's eyes filled with tears in response and instinctively with need went into the shower with the blonde.

Callie let out her breath again as she took her arm around the short woman. She tightened her grip and cried softly as she placed her ear to the woman's back and listened loud and clear the 'Lud dub' consonant with her own heart. She smiled through tears in relief.

She was really there.

With her.

"Callie ... What's going on?" Arizona frowned in confusion again by the strange behavior of Callie. She clung to embrace, though. "Callie, you'll get soak up ..."

"Just give me a minute." She finally said something. "I can hear your heart, I can feel it pounding through your back ... I can hear your heart." She whispered relieved and kissed the spot to emphasize her statement.

"Well that's something like its job actually." Arizona joked foolishly, but Callie was still in silent. "It would be bad if it didn't, right?"

"Shh." Callie cut her off.

"Okay." Arizona pursed her lips and gave space to the woman behind her. Then her mind drifted to where Callie's hands were on her body and she realized it's been long since those hands were in contact with her bare skin. It felt so good ... And at the same time somehow strange.

"I just thought I wouldn't feel or hear it ... I just ... I-"

"Callie, what are you talking about? It's not like I'm dead. What's wrong?" Arizona became serious now and turned around to look at the dark eyes. Then she saw it. Fear and anxiety etched in those eyes. "Tell me." She demanded. She wanted to take that pain away.

Callie decided to hide her face in the pale neck instead and hugged her tightly. She was afraid that this was just a dream ... an incredibly cruel dream.

But she listened to her heart, it could not be a dream, right?

"I- I don't even know how to explain it." Callie stammered a bit.

"Well, when you figure out you can come talk to me." Arizona kissed the side of her face as she rubbed her hand on her wife's wet coated back. "Okay? I'll be here for you if you need me." She said.

"I just want to hug you now." Callie said sheepishly.

"That's fine, too. But I have to go to work soon, Callie." Arizona hated her own words but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

"Just give me a minute. Just one more minute." Callie asked.

Arizona took Callie's face in her hands making the brunette to look at her. "What's happening, Calliope?" She asked worriedly. And Callie flinched at her full name came out her wife mouth. It had been years since the blonde called her by her full name and it felt so great to listened her say her name again.

But Callie refused to say anything at all. She shook her head as she struggled and swallowed tears. Then Callie saw how Arizona's eyes hardened and her blue eyes became like icebergs.

"I have to go to work now." Arizona left the emotional embrace. Callie won't talk to her anyway. She is aware that she just said would give time to the brunette to find out what was bothering her and then come to her, but she was frustrated. And angry. And tired. She gave up on trying to talk to her wife, anyway, no matter what she does, Callie would not say a damn thing to her.

* * *

Callie finished making pancakes and served in two small plates before calling the girls. "Girls, breakfast is ready!" She called down the stairs. Her head playing tricks with her didn't mean that her duties as a mother were forgotten.

"Good morning, Mami!" The two girls said together as they sat down to eat and Callie's breath hitched a second time when she finally saw the lovely face of her eldest daughter.

A wide, proud smile on her face was deployed as she cherished every inch of her so beautiful face, free from the horrible cuts. Sofia had nothing on her face, it was as if nothing had happened to her and Callie couldn't be happier for it.

She took her daughter's face and filled with ecstatic kisses. "Mami, what's gotten into you?" Sofia wrinkled her nose as she laughed at the antics of her mother and Sara laughed with her.

"You are so beautiful, baby. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise." Callie said instead kissing her cheek one last time. "The two of you are so beautiful." Callie pinched gently Sara's cheek.

"Sara doesn't get a lot of kisses?" Sara pouted. After all, she was the youngest, the most spoiled and more attached to Callie.

"Of course my princess gets lots and lots of kisses." Callie said maternally and attacked her younger blonde with kisses. "Now finish your breakfast or we'll be late for school."

* * *

After leaving the girls in school and give a comprehensive guide instruction to Sofia not to play with dangerous things - fearing that those cuts on her pretty face appeared again - Callie came home and just when she parked her van in the entrance of the house, something caught her attention.

She felt the need to walk up the dumpsters. She hesitated for a second before lifting the lid of the container, but when she did, she was quick to close it again when the black flies and unpleasant odor fly out of there.

Callie reminded the animal she had found in the backyard of the house that day. She put it in the dumpster that day and that explains ... that everything that happen, was not just a dream.

Callie went into the house frantically looking for the bottle of lithium, but in all places that could be a pharmaceutical stuff yet the damn bottle didn't appear anywhere. She even looked in the garbage.

But something was clear to her. The psychiatrist name.

She ran to the phone book and searched and searched until she found the phone number and address of the place, she tore the paper and quickly left the house.

When the brunette opened the glass door, she quickly saw the tall, gray-haired man talking to what she believes is the receptionist.

Callie cautiously approached the desk, waiting for some kind of recognition for the older man.

"Can I help you ..." The man asked the Latina leaving open to fill with her name.

"Callie Robbins-Torres." She filled.

"Dr. Shales." The guy introduce himself with a small smile. "What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Do you know me?"

"Do I have to?" He asked instead.

After that, Callie found herself sitting on a luxurious couch in front Dr. Shales. She felt anxious, remembering her days of couple's therapy, but this was something quite different, almost like a bad headache that repeated again and again.

"I wake up and she is alive, I wake up and she's dead." Callie breathed deeply as she played with her fingers nails. "There's things happening that I can't understand, things that I have done, even people with whom I've spoken, and that they know who I am, but I had never seen in my life." She tried to explain.

"People like me?" Asked the psychiatrist trying to understand the above statement of the brunette when she said they have known before.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"It seems to be complicated-"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Callie quickly cut off looking straight at the man sitting in front of it.

Dr. Shales was silent for a few seconds before dig a little deeper. "What about the lithium bottle?" He asked warily. That was another of the many things that this woman before him had said a few minutes ago.

Callie shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I don't know ... I don't remember where I put it- This is very strange all this and I certainly don't know how to explain, but I feel like someone trying to ..."

"Drugging you?"

"Yes."

"Who and why would someone do that to you?" The psychiatrist asked back.

"I have no idea, what if you answer me that once." She challenged in frustration.

"I didn't prescribe -"

"But your name is on the bottle." Callie countered immediately.

"Bottle that can't be found." The gray-haired man repeated.

"I'm not crazy!" Callie snapped with anger, especially when the psychiatrist smiled to her. Does this man think this is a joke? "Why do you think I came here?"

"For help."

Callie scoffed. "You were there when I was dragged out my house while my daughters watched the whole thing, you were there when I was kept for hours chained hand and foot like a criminal, you were there when I was drugged till unconsciousness -"

"Where is there?

"In my dream!"

"So it's a dream now."

"I don't know what the hell it is! What I do know is that it is too real, to only be a fantasy or an illusion that makes my head. I'm not crazy!" Callie scream louder. She was angry and frustrated and this guy didn't make it any easier.

The awkward silence filled the room before the psychiatrist spoke again.

"Obviously you're dealing with some inconsistencies -"

Callie interrupted again. "Oh sure, I wake up every morning to find out that my wife is dead all over again, I don't know about you but that seems to me more than just inconsistencies."

They had a long and steady gaze, Dr. Shales then leaned toward her.

"How do you feel ... When your wife is dead?" He asked this time.

"What?" Callie frowned.

"I mean emotions. What do you feel when she's dead." The brunette watched as the man stood up and walked to the window. "Sadness, regret, relief?"

"What are you implying?"

"It's just that it's very common to imagine or fantasize about someone dead-"

"It's not a fantasy, I wake up in the morning and she is dead." Callie said with conviction.

"But she's not today, is she?" The psychiatrist said.

"I don't want her to die. It was a car accident!"

Dr. Shales turned to her. "It's not a crime imagine-"

"I don't imagine anything. She's dead!" Callie was about to lose her temper with this guy.

The psychiatrist raised his hands and walked to his desk. "It's a bit strange that the prescription was lithium." The older man said as he scribbled some things.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's probably best for you right now, it will help clarify your thinking." Callie could almost hear the condescension in his tone. "Now, can you come to see me tomorrow?" Callie just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

She was supposed to be at work, finishing the paperwork, but instead she was walking to the office of her wife.

Something needed to change, and fast, before she woke again and Arizona were dead.

She greeted some familiar faces as she walked into Arizona's office.

"Callie? What are you doing here? Are the girls okay?" Arizona stood up when she saw her wife enter the room, but before she could say anything else, the strong arms took her in a tight embrace. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you." Callie said in a rush.

"Okay." Arizona for a second thought her wife was finally going to open up to her.

"I know I've been acting really weird lately, but ... can we… can we go somewhere and take the girls with us and just ..."

"Callie, I can't go anywhere. I have work, you have work-"

"I don't care, who cares about the work?"

"I care about my job, Callie." Arizona refuted.

"I really need you to do this with me, please let's go."

"I need to go to the meeting p. Sorry." Arizona started taking things from her desk as someone knocked on the door and then a blonde head showed up in the office.

Why blondes are always coming into her wife's office just like that. Callie frowned.

"Sorry to bother, but Arizona, we're waiting in the conference room." She said with a coy smile.

Callie jumped into the conversation. "Sorry, who are you?" Her face looked familiar to her.

"Julie Benson, you must be Arizona's wife. I've seen the pictures." She smiled.

"Callie." The brunette looked at the woman suspiciously.

"It's nice to meet you." Callie squinted as the woman couldn't hold her gaze. She seemed nervous, like hiding something.

"Julie is the new company publicist, she works closely with me." Arizona filled quickly.

"Your wife has been very helpful."

"Oh yeah. I bet she has." Callie however, was more concerned trying to read the woman before her. Something about this woman felt off.

An awkward silence developed between the three women before Julie apologized leaving the couple alone.

Callie then turned the eyes to the blue of her wife, who avoided her gaze seconds later. Something was off and raised the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I have to go. We'll talk later, Callie." Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

The brunette followed her movements though, so she easily could see the woman called Julie got to put her hand through her wife's arm. She saw the sly smile on her face as Arizona just laughed like a schoolgirl back.

Something was definitely off here. And Callie didn't like already.

* * *

Callie came home from work that day after picking up the girls from school, she went off for the rest of the afternoon and just went home for something quiet to do before dinner.

But while the girls were playing in the front yard, Callie was standing in front of the bathroom mirror seriously considering taking the lithium prescribed by Dr. Shales.

Many things were happening, and her head was a mess and feelings were raw. Everything felt out of place so suddenly.

She held the pills in her hand as kept thinking about the current situation and what would happen once she wakes up the next morning. She was scared.

But she knew better. She knew that whatever was happening was confusing to say the least, but it was real and that the psychiatrist could kiss her ass.

Callie dropped her pills at the sink along with the bottle, while the water ran over them.

She wasn't crazy.

But then Callie realized that water also ran out the window.

It was raining.

"Girls! Com inside." Callie shouted down the stairs. "Sofia help me to pick up clothes." Callie called her eldest daughter, but the minute she said that, she regretted.

Sofia being the energetic girl who has always been, ran to the back of the house.

"Sofia, wait! Sofia!" Callie couldn't reach her daughter when Sofia didn't distinguish the closed glass door and ended up crashing hard against it, falling to the ground with shards of glass flying around her face and bare arms. "No! Sofia, sweetie ..." Callie immediately knelt beside her and picked her up. "it's alright sweetie. Everything will be fine." Callie tried to calm a bleeding Sofia in her arms. "Sara, go get Mami's keys." Sara was too scared to see her wounded sister, but she did what she was told.

Callie quickly climbed into the van, Sofia with her head on Sara's legs as Callie hurried to the clinic where she work.

"Please help!" Callie went to the emergency room with Sofia in arms and Sara clutching her bloody shirt. "Liliana! Oh God, please help me." She breathed in relief when she saw her friend running toward her.

"What happened?" One of the doctors ask while putting Sofia on a gurney quickly.

"She ran to the back door and didn't notice the glass door was locked." Callie's hands trembled. She was a doctor, pediatrician to be precise and yet here she was trembling while her daughter was in pain.

"It hurts, Mami." Sofia whined in tears.

"I know baby. But these doctors are here to take the pain away. Everything will be fine, Sofia, I promise." Callie tried to smile to calm her daughter.

"Is she allergic to any medications?"

"Erythromycin." Sara, Liliana and Callie said in unison.

Doctors nodded, but Liliana hesitate a second. "Go, go help my daughter." Callie reassured her friend.

"Callie!" The brunette turned to see Arizona run to where they were and take Sara in her arms. "What happened?" Sara clutched her blonde mother as Arizona is catching up with Callie.

"She smashed against the glass door, I asked her to help me ... She was just trying to help me." Callie couldn't hold it anymore and began to mourn as Arizona wrapped her free arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." The blonde gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

Spent a few hours before the plastic surgeon required by Arizona finished his work in Sofia's face, after that the family of four returned home.

"What are you doing, Mami?" Sara asked from the bed where she was ready for bed and Sofia at her side.

"Let's forget about mirrors for a while." Callie said as she finished with blankets covering the last mirror in the girl's room.

"Sofia is going to have scars forever?" Sara among her innocence didn't realize she was making her older sister feel bad.

"I don't want to talk about scars." Callie said quietly as she sat on the edge of Sofia's bed. "As far as I'm concerned, there are no scars. No matter what they say, I mean it, you are deeply, from here to heaven and back, gorgeous." Callie said in all seriousness to her distraught daughter.

She wanted to cry by seeing her baby girl face like that, but she resisted. She has to be strong for Sofia.

"Pretty like a princess?" Sof asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes, like a princess." Callie smiled warmly. "My two beautiful princesses." She said smiling at her two little girls before given them goodnight kisses.

Callie went downstairs again to find Arizona picking up broken glass from the door. She could almost smell and touch the tension emanating from Arizona's body as she approached the blonde.

"I thought you put stickers on the glass door." Arizona said casually.

"I did." The blonde turned to her wife. "I don't - I don't know. Maybe I thought I did." Callie looked away.

"Right." Arizona murmured, shaking her head.

"Are you blaming me for what happened to Sofia?" Callie looked at her in disbelief.

"I called your mother to come and stay while I'm gone." Arizona said instead.

Callie frowned in confusion. "What Why?" She asked defensively.

"To help you take care of the girls."

"I don't need help for taking care of my own daughters, Arizona." Callie was offended and angry now.

"I just think you might need a little help in my absence -"

"I told you, I don't need help for taking care of my daughters." Callie interrupted quickly. "And we're here again, making decisions without consulting me first?" Callie crossed her arms.

"Here we go again." Arizona sighed heavily.

"I warn you, Arizona Robbins, you are not going to get me away from my daughters. You made me have them and I won't let you take them away from me now."

"When the fuck are you going to forgive me for getting you stuck in a marriage because our second daughter?" Arizona broke into a gasp. She was tired of the constant recrimination.

"You had no right to make that call, Arizona." Callie replied instead.

Arizona just nodded and pursed her lips to hear her wife's response. "Yeah, whatever." She sent a death glare at the brunette before continuing with her task.

* * *

After a while Callie went to her room to take the clothes still stained with blood from her body and go to bed. But Arizona was hogging the shower so she had to wait.

She began to undress, though, but when she reached into the front pocket of her jeans, she pulled the piece of paper she had torn from the phone book. She balled the paper and then threw it in the bin in the corner.

It was then that feeling of Deja Vu came back and then she knew it wasn't just a simple fantasy. She finally accepted. This was happening and she needed to find some way to control it.

She ran back downstairs and took a sheet of Bond paper from daughters' school stuff, she sat at the table nearby and began to build a small calendar. This would be the way to put the pieces together about the days of hell she was having.

Callie then began to write down what she remembers of the whole situation. "On Thursday, I find out about Arizona's death." She marked with red in the makeshift calendar and closed her eyes for more memories came to mind. "Yes, on Monday she was alive." She scored in the box on Monday. "Then there was the funeral ... When was it? When was the funeral?" She whispered to herself and immediately flashed those horrible images of her dead wife before her eyes. "Saturday! It was Saturday. And what else? Oh the lithium. I found the lithium same Saturday after the funeral." She continued writing down her memories. She understood that the order of the day dictated the order of events. "Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday." She hummed. "Oh yes! Today is Tuesday, on Tuesday I saw Dr. Shales." But she quickly remembered something else. "I was hospitalized Saturday night by Dr. Shales, aha! What else? Come on, come on. Uh, Sofia's cuts, that happened on Tuesday too." She sat with her back straight trying to remember something else. "On Friday and Sunday still nothing happens." But a glimmer of new memories back to her. Officer Terry on her door saying about Arizona and her accident that was the day after the accident, so... "Wednesday! Wednesday ... is when Arizona dies." She ended up scoring when Arizona crossed the kitchen door.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked irritably.

Callie jumped a little but she quickly folded the paper and hid it under the tablecloth.

"Arizona, don't go on this trip please." Callie asked without even looking up from the tablecloth.

"It's my job, Callie. I can't say no to my work." Arizona said as she took things from the fridge to prepare a snack before bedtime. "Plus, it can be good for us. Stop seeing each other." She said it quietly.

But Callie clearly heard. "Well, that can be for a long time." She said without any grace for herself. "What if something happens to you?" She asked aloud this time.

"Yeah, anything can happen, so what? I can't control these things, I won't stop working because you have this sudden fear that I won't go home at the end of the day." Arizona said with more irritation. She didn't even know why she was picking a fight over this.

Callie stood up and followed her to the kitchen. "Arizona, I beg you, don't go on this trip, please. You have daughters waiting for you every day -"

"What are you talking about, Callie? You think I don't know that I have daughters? What the hell are you talking about?" Now she's really mad.

"I didn't mean it that way. Just listen to me please -"

"You think I've forgotten about my daughters? It's that what you think, that I'm a bad mother now? That's what you're saying?"

"No! Arizona, listen to me please."

"Lower your voice, Callie." Arizona raised her voice above Callie's.

"Just listen-"

"I not interest on that -"

"Arizona -"

"STOP IT!" They finally stopped clucking to each other.

Callie looked straight into the cold blue eyes. She had gotten used to that cold look. It's a shame, Arizona's eyes used to be warm and touching. "Just do me a favor, if tomorrow it's Wednesday, could you please wake me up before you leave?"

"Callie, are you listening to yourself. If tomorrow is Wednesday?"

"Please, Arizona. I know this all sounds like a crazy thing -"

"You think?" Arizona scoffed.

"Just please wake me up before you leave the house, please. Promises me, you'll wake me." Arizona could see the seriousness in Callie's eyes at this, so she just nodded.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Callie woke up on the couch with a severe headache and the wedding day photo, tight against her chest.

But this time she wasn't so confused or disoriented.

She stood up and ran to the dining table and look at for her calendar.

"Good morning, honey." Lucia's voice startled the newly awake brunette.

"Mom?" Callie frowned before remembering. "Oh yeah, right, you stay here last night."

"You forgot that I stay in?"

"No, I remember, I remember everything perfectly, Mom." Callie waited for her mother to go to the kitchen before she pulled the calendar out the tablecloth. "Okay, today must be Friday. Friday morning. Alright good, we have two days left ... Sunday and Friday. Sunday and Friday. "But then something else came to her mind. A name actually. "Julie Benson, Julie Benson, who is she? Julie Benson." Her mind was clouded, but her memories were falling into place. "Arizona's colleague, the blonde who was hiding off the day of the funeral ... Think, think, think." Callie was about to pull off her hair until finally fit the part. "That is, on Tuesday. I met Julie Benson on Arizona's office." She noted the new piece of information to her calendar before save it under the tablecloth again.

She stood up and head to the stairs. "I have to go, Mom." She just said as she walked past the older woman.

"What? Callie, you can't leave. You have to spend time with the girls. Yesterday was a difficult day." The elder Torres said to her daughter.

"Don't tell me." Callie whispered to herself without looking back.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To find out who the hell is Julie Benson in my wife's life." She also just whispered that to herself.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Two chapters away and then update for Love in the Time of Cholera**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 5**

Callie put her head on the steering wheel with her eyes closed and trying to take strength to do what she had come here for this morning.

Finally, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car before walking with a bit more determination in her step. She came here to find out one of the pieces and she was not ready to give up at the last moment.

The brunette knocked on the door and a few seconds later a watery eyes blonde opened the door.

The other woman wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek before looking at the dead brown eyes. Callie crossed her arms in her chest and stood on the misaligned appearance of the woman before her. This woman looked entirely different than when Callie met her in Arizona's office.

The elegant and stylish woman, now seemed like an abandoned woman, her eyes were bloodshot, having eye bags showing the hours without sleep, her hair was tied into a messy topknot and she was wearing a bathrobe under the pajamas.

"There's something we need to talk about?" Callie finally asked after making a visual assessment of the blonde woman. "Something involving my wife?" She emphasized her question.

The other woman lowered her head in shame and avoided the penetrating gaze of the brunette. "Who told you?" She whispered softly.

Callie's jaw tightened. "I think you just did." She let out her breath again.

Julie Benson turned pale at the words of the Latina and briefly looked at the eyes filled with something indescribable. The blonde expected to see the hatred and anger in the chocolate eyes, but that wasn't what she found. There was something else there, something she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was clear that there was something else.

"I want to know." Callie spoke again when the blonde woman was silent. "I want to know everything."

"I don't think that's a good ide..."

"Well, I'm not worried about what you think, I just want to know what my wife did behind my back." Without another word, Callie broke into the house of another woman.

* * *

"She was going to cheat on me." Callie gave an inhale from her cigarette as she spoke. She hated smoking, she used to fight with Arizona about it, but now she just needed something other than alcohol. She's still a mother, so she can't go around giving the luxury of being drunk and smoking was the best option. "On that trip, she was going to meet with this woman and cheat on me." Callie said with another hit.

Liliana was shocked. "What? But how - how do you know that? How did you find out?" Liliana looked at her friend in disbelief as serving coffee to her friend and herself.

"I talked with the woman. She told me everything."

"When?"

"Today." Callie looked at her friend and gulped. She was tired of tears, but that didn't stop the big lump growing in her throat as she relived in her mind the conversation she had with Julie. "She said they never ..." Callie looked elsewhere. "She said they never had sex, not even a kiss." Callie frowned.

"Well, that's a relief." Liliana tried. "Right?"

"She said she did fell for Arizona, it all started with an innocent flirtation and they just hung out and drank coffee at that place in front of their building, she said that all they did was talk about life and their past and experiences." Callie bit her lip before taking another drag from her cigarette. "She assured me that nothing ever happened between them, Arizona always made it clear that she was married and had no intention of being a divorcee. But how can I believe that? You know?" She looked at her friend for answers.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I - I don't know what to say." Liliana came to her empty-handed. She wanted to find a way to help her friend, but she didn't know how.

Callie got rid of her cigarette before speaking again. "She was crying." The brunette looked at her friend. "When I went to her house to talk to her, she opened the door and her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like she hadn't slept in days." Callie smiled bitterly. "That tells me that her connection to Arizona was more than just platonic, more than just a teenage crush." She explained as crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean that Arizona felt the same way, Callie." Liliana shrugged trying to find a crack in the whole situation.

"Maybe." It was the simple answer.

Liliana sighed deeply. "This is all just a big mess. The accident, the other woman. Everything is like a terrible nightmare -"

"I don't know if it's a bad thing." Callie interrupted her friend. "Maybe this had to happen." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Liliana frowned in confusion.

"She and I… we were like strangers, Lil." Callie looked at her friend again. "Very well-known strangers living in a beautiful house with two beautiful girls." Liliana looked at her without knowing what to say. "We had our problems, big problems actually, but even though we fought over them, but then we got tired of fighting and stopped talking with each other."

"But Callie ..."

"Even if she hasn't done anything yet, the damage she would have caused, to the girls..." Callie stopped and avoided the inquisitive Liliana's eyes. "Maybe it was enough to have just the intention… to cheat on me" After some difficult breaths. "My wife was a liar." Callie said quietly.

* * *

Callie sat uncomfortably in her chair as the financial agent ran his eyes over the paperwork for her wife. Paperwork that she wasn't aware until she received a phone call just after leaving Liliana's house.

"Well, as for the house and the education of the girls, everything is completely covered, along with the amount of money that Mrs. Robbins left you, you and your daughters will have no problem to live for at least the next twenty years." The green-eyed young man told the brunette.

Callie seemed distracted though. She didn't even know that Arizona had a life insurance policy. They never talked about those things. But again, they hadn't talked about anything in what seemed like years.

The man leaned back in her reclining chair before saying something else. "You know Callie, by the time Arizona came to me -"

"By the time she came to you? What does that mean?"

"Well, she came here on Wednesday morning just before her trip -"

"Wednesday?"

"Yes, she looked very anxious. She talked about you and the girls and how she wanted that you were financially protected. She said that no matter what happened, she wanted to make sure that you three were good in this." The man explained. "And after that she tripled the benefits of the insurance policy." He ended saying.

But Callie was silent when he kept talking. "I mean, it's not a problem. The police report said that in effect was an accident what happened, so it won't be long before we can give you a check or transfer the whole money to your personal account if you prefers."

Callie could only mutter a simple thanks before practically run out the place. She had a lot on her head which had to deal with.

Her wife really had many secrets to hide from her.

Callie took a long time to clear her mind of all the things she had learned today before going to her next stop.

The funeral home.

* * *

When the brunette came home, she saw her daughters playing with Abuela in structuring a particularly difficult puzzle. Arizona was always good at puzzles and sometimes she spent hours just helping the girls with them.

Callie instead was more a Sudoku or crossword girl. Perhaps that was why she'd cost so much to fit the pieces in her personal puzzle.

"Hi honey." Lucia greeted her daughter as the brunette approached the table.

"Hi Mom." Callie smiled warmly and said Hi to her daughters. She knelt in front of the girls and kissed each one. "I've brought you a present." The girls smiled broadly at her mother. Callie uncovered the box she brought with her and immediately giggles filled her ears.

"Those are Mommy's pound-cake!" Sara shout out clearly remember.

"That's right, Sara." Callie smiled genuinely as she handed to the girls the sweet cake. "And I brought you Mommy's donuts too."

"Mommy always said it made her feel better when she was sad." Sofia said softly.

"Yeah, sof. She always said that." Callie said quietly. "Do you want a Mommy's donuts?" She asked warily. Even with all about the rare days and time jumps, Callie could see that Sofia became withdrawn after Arizona's accident. She wanted to change her daughter's cranky face for a least one day.

"I love Mommy's donuts. Thanks, Mami." Sofia smiled widely and hugged the woman crouched in front of her. Sara joined the hug too.

"You two know how much I love you, right? My beautiful princess." Callie gave them one more kiss when they nod, before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Her mother on her heels.

"Callie?" Lucia approached her cautiously.

"Yes."

"I don't want to worry you about -"

"What is it, Mom?" Callie asked bluntly as she rinsed her hands to start preparing dinner.

"I know this is difficult for you, but I think it's time to make everything about the funeral. I'll go with you if that's what you need -"

"I've already did, Mom." Callie replied nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I already made the arrangements, Mom." Callie repeated as she pulled things out of the fridge.

To say that Lucia Torres was surprised was a euphemism. "Well ... When do you want to do the funeral?" She asked calmly.

"It will be tomorrow. It's all programmed."

"Saturday?" Lucia frowned even more. "But why so soon?"

"Because it's what I want, Mom." Callie said nonchalantly before proceeding with her tasks, letting her mother to understand that that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Callie sat up in bed with a glass of wine in her hand and a heart necklace in the other. The girls were already in bed so she could take a moment to herself. She took a long shower until the water got cold and then climbed into bed in boy shorts and a big shirt of Arizona – that shirt was actually hers, but the blonde had taken as her own many years ago - Callie didn't mind though, the shirt still had the distinctive blonde's smell.

Callie sipped her red wine as meditated about the necklace she held in her hand. It was the necklace Arizona gave her in their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Actually there were two matching heart necklace, only one was in silver and the other one in gold.

Callie took it off years ago. Since the day that Arizona told her she was pregnant without even actually saying anything to her.

Arizona was right. She still had some apprehension about how Sara was conceived. But she wasn't angry anymore. She loved her girls above anything. She just ... had kept deep inside her some resentment for how things happened then.

Callie heard the door open, but her eyes didn't bother to rise. She knew who it was.

"Are you okay, honey?" Lucia asked and leaned against the door frame.

Callie did not reply immediately and didn't look up either, but after a few seconds ... "Mom?"

"Mmhmm?"

"If I let Arizona die ... That would be like to kill her myself?" Callie asked softly, almost in emotionless monotone voice.

Lucia, on the other hand, saw her daughter in bewilderment. "She's already dead, Callie." She replied cautiously and a little scary. And after a death glare from her eldest daughter, Lucia thought it was best to leave Callie alone. "Good night, Callie." She tried to hide it, but the mother concern invaded her core.

Callie held her gaze unflinchingly at the door before releasing a heavy sigh

"I believe she is not."

* * *

 **All mistakes** **they are mine.**

 **A / N: Just to clarify, Arizona DOES NOT cheat in this story (she never actually did it).** **I would never do something so low for her character ... Even if Grey's writers thought it was a good idea ... it was not.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Close enough to the end. Hang in there people, the end will be … as it should!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter & I hope you'll too. Just let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 6**

Loudly giggles and chants full of joy, woke the brunette in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and yawned lazily. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the clad back and messy blond curls on the pillow. She wasn't so surprised this time, she instead was calm and neutral. She was finally beginning to understand.

The blonde lying beside her began to move and fight sleep. Callie almost smiled at the blonde trying to fight to stay asleep, but the naughty girls dancing and singing down the hall did not allowed her.

Arizona rolled on her back and breathed heavily. "Girls! There're people sleeping in this house!" She screamed without opening her eyes.

"Aww Mommy, you're not funny." Callie giggled upon hearing the response in unison from their daughters, while Arizona just snorted.

"It's Sunday." Callie said knowledge, though searching for an answer.

"Yeah, all day." The brunette watched as Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her neck.

"You should take the girls out, you know, spend a nice day with them." Callie suggested. Maybe that Sunday would be the last Sunday the girls would have their mother with them and Callie just wanted to do it more memorable for them. Her heart sank at the thought.

"Sounds good." Came the simple answer as Arizona stood up. "Girls who want a crappy breakfast before a rich breakfast." Arizona said as coming into their noisy daughters' room.

Callie had to laugh at that comment. Arizona would do a crappy breakfast while Callie get out of bed to make a real and edible breakfast.

Her smile didn't last long as she recalled the situation she was going through, the things she has seen and the things she learned in the last few unusual days.

Callie could only think of one source of support now. She was running out of ideas and that frustrated her.

* * *

Callie waited for Arizona left the house with the girls in the afternoon, before she went to the church...

"Father Kevin?" The brunette called the older man as she delved a little deeper into the cathedral. She had waited for the Misa to end before gathering the courage to walk in and try to talk with the Father. She is a religious person, but she almost felt shame. It's been so long since she has set a foot in the sacred temple.

"Calliope! It's been a while." The gray-haired man approached the woman.

Callie shifted uncomfortably and feigned a smile. "I'm sorry, between work, two daughters and all, I find it really difficult to come here, Father."

The priest could see through her fake smile, though. "It's alright, Callie? It seems like you seriously need to talk about something."

"As a matter of fact, yes. There's something I'd like to talk to you, Father, if you'll allow me a few minutes of your time..."

"There's always time, my child."

Callie followed the older man to the nearby benches and Callie could finally say everything openly and without fear. She needed some guidance.

* * *

Arizona gave a cotton candy each of her daughters before heading to the games at the fair. "This is awesome, Mommy, but something is missing to make it perfect." Sofia said as she enjoyed her cotton candy.

"It's not enough glucose in your system, Sof?" Arizona joked at her eldest daughter as she took Sara's hand.

"Spending time with you, Mommy." It was Sara who answered.

Arizona frowned. "We always spend time together." She said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but not as much as before and it's always just with you or just with Mami." Sofia said casually. "It would be perfect if she were here too, mommy."

"When is Mami coming here?" Sara asked innocently.

Arizona took a deep breath and gulped. They haven't had family time in years. Sara's little fingers would be enough to count how many times Callie and she were sharing a Sunday together with both of their daughters. It was sad, but it was still true.

"She had other things to do, but I think we can ask her to meet us here. Sounds good?" The blonde said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Arizona laughed in joy of her daughters before taking the phone and send a message to the brunette.

* * *

Callie leaned towards the Father and whispered anxiously. "Something bad is about to happen and I don't know what to do about it." Her eyes filled with tears. "I need your help. I need direction. I need some faith." She asked desperately.

Father took the hands of the distraught woman. "Faith is something you cannot see or touch, is something bigger than you and me. Faith is believing in something beyond yourself, Calliope." Father Kevin said quietly. "It's like hope or love."

"I think I've lost those things." Callie said resignedly.

"And why not try to recover that? Have you tried?" Father suggested.

"What if it's too late?"

"It is never too late to realize what's important in life and fight for it." The older man advised.

But Callie just shook her head in disbelieve. "I have nothing worth fighting for." Callie said resignedly. "It would be a miracle if I find something like that again."

"One day alive can be a miracle, Calliope."

* * *

The Latina got the message from her wife asking to meet them at the Fair and she went there and she found the three of them perpetually focused on a clown show, listening to funny stories, Callie smiled softly just to seeing them, especially seeing Arizona's smile. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time. She looked so beautiful while smiling. She misses that part of her wife.

She wanted to draw strength and approach her family, but in the end she just couldn't. So she looks from a distance and she hear their laughter and she smiles with them but she didn't come any closer.

After about 15 minutes, the brunette decided to return home and wait there.

She didn't want to ruin this bonding moment, both for Arizona and for the girls, so she prefers to let them be.

Little did she know that Arizona spent the entire evening hoping that she appeared and come to share those loving family times, which they no longer share, but she misses deeply.

Arizona wanted her family back. She wants her wife back. But she didn't try anything to regain the things she want.

She had become too proud and resentful over the years, so much that even now that she wants to see her wife and be near her without fighting and without dead glares and constant stress, she can't find a crack in her stupid proud and ask for it. She just stays silent.

And Callie never shows up in the Fair. Then she is angry about it.

Like she had any right.

It was obvious to her that Callie doesn't want to be around her. In her irrational thinking, Callie hated her enough to even try to spend at least two hours close to her for the girls' love.

So she resigned herself to never be able to recover the things she loves. But she knew it was just a product of her cowardice in not even try.

* * *

It is because of her lack of interest for wanting something better, for wanting to change this situation that they are where they are right now. Both sitting at the ends of the living room, Arizona sitting on the couch with paperwork - paperwork that is absolutely unnecessary to bring home - but that she brings in to do something else than try to talk to the brunette a few steps away.

And then is Callie, sitting right in front of the blonde with a cup of tea in her hands and staring at the blonde, trying to read her but it's hard to read a person when that person can't even look into your eyes for five seconds straight.

Even though, Callie stares and makes a mental note of the details about her wife. Every detail she hasn't noticed in recent years, but details that one day made her fall in love with the blonde.

Callie finally opens her mouth to say something, but she's stopped by the rush of running feet from the stairs to them.

The girls come running until both collide over Arizona for a hug and goodnight kiss.

"Oh my beautiful babies, you two are ready for bed?" Arizona chuckles when she sees matching pajamas. Even with the age difference between Sofia and Sara, both girls have always had an inexplicable, beautiful and fraternal connection like no other.

"Good night, Mommy." The girls sang in unison.

"Good night Babies. Brush your teeth before going to bed." Arizona said before taking her paperwork in hand again, as the girls did the same with Callie.

"Good night, Mami." The girls laughed together as they continued their charade, Callie laughed with them.

Callie gave them a big hug and kiss. "I love both of you, crazy heads." The girls laughed with their Mami. "Now I want you to go to Mommy and give her another hug and tell her how much you love her. Can you do that for me?" Callie whispered her daughters and they nodded enthusiastically.

The next thing Arizona knew was that two giggling girls fell on her lap, holding her as tightly as can be. She had no choice but to laugh loudly.

"We love you, Mommy!" The girls called out and attacked her mommy with loving kisses.

"Oh my God! What is this?" Arizona released in laughter carrying both of her daughters to her chest distributing more kisses and hugs. "Yes, Mommy loves all of you kisses and hugs."

Callie saw all interaction and her heart melted into the thrill of seeing such a moment, she was sure would never be able to erase it from her memory.

But something was missing to make it perfect.

"Tell them you love them too." Callie said softly but clearly when the laughter had died down and the girls remained into the protective embrace of the blonde.

Arizona's smile froze on the spot. Her dimples not as effusive as it did just a few seconds before.

"You love them, right?" Callie pushed expecting a sincere response.

Arizona's forehead wrinkled a minute before her eyes hardened with Callie's words. What is she implying? That she didn't love her daughters?

"Of course I love them, Callie." She said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell them." Callie pressed on and kept her eyes on her wife's.

The blonde could feel the girls confused in her arms with the conversation, so she was who broke away first to look at Sofia and Sara. "You two know how much I love you right?" She asked with a big smile, not quite genuine. Sofia and Sara smiled and nodded their heads in understanding. "I might not say it all the time, but I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being and I'll keep loving you until the day I die and beyond. You know that, right?" She asked again and the girls nodded again as they huddled in the protective embrace of her blonde mother.

"You love Mami too?" Sofia asked quietly looking up to find Arizona's blue eyes.

The breath collected in Callie's throat when her older daughter asked that question, but she didn't dare to divert her gaze.

Arizona gulped, but she didn't avoids eye contact with her wife either. She noticed brown eyes digging into her soul through the eyes and just for that reason she couldn't look away.

"Mommy, you love Mami too?" This time it was Sara who brought her innocent face out of the blonde's neck and asked.

Arizona now has three pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly. "Yes, I do. I love your Mami very much. More than anything in the world." She said to the girls, but her eyes never took off from the now brown eyes shining with unshed tears. She could still read those eyes well.

And before she had a chance to say more, Callie stood and ran away to the back of the house.

Only until her wife was out of sight, Arizona could look at her daughters again.

"Is Mami mad at us?" Sara asked worried.

"No baby. She's not mad at you." Arizona kissed the forehead of her daughters. "Now go to bed." She gave a spanking to Sofia, making the girl squeak and run up the stairs with Sara in her heels.

* * *

Arizona stood in front of the glass door to the backyard of the house as she looked at Callie just standing there.

She pursed her lips, but finally opened the door and went outside. "Callie, come back to the house. It's about to rain." She called her wife. The winds were beginning to be stronger, something very natural in Miami.

Callie didn't answer though, instead she held herself tighter. She should have brought a coat with her, because now she was shivering by the cold winds.

"Callie?" Now Arizona's voice was closer to her. Right behind her exactly. "Let's come back to the house, you're shaking." The blonde noticed the brunette's body shudder.

And when Callie turned to face her, she shuddered herself to see the distressed into the brown eyes.

"How have we come to this, Arizona?" Callie asked point blank facing the blonde. "I miss you." Callie confessed. "I miss us." She said sadly, but Arizona just remained silent. That was all she ever did. "Tell me something, Arizona." She demanded.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Callie." Arizona looked into her eyes. "We are together, only that it's different now -"

"Why? Why is it different now? We used to be in the same page. We used to be one. How it is that we become like strangers?"

"I don't know!" Arizona cried out. "Why do we have to talk about this now?"

"Because we're running out of time, Arizona. Don't you understand it? ..." Callie was cut when the rain began to fall.

"Let's come inside of the house, Callie -"

"NO! I want you to tell me. I want you to talk to me." Callie and Arizona were shouting now in the rain, when the transformer in the power pole suddenly began to sparks everywhere, but that didn't stop the discussion either.

"Now you want to talk to me? When I've spent years trying to make you talk to me and tell me what you feel and why the hell were you so mad at me all the time? You're the one who has kept me out of your life, Callie -"

"That's not true, Arizona. We were going through a bad time, I just needed some space -"

"I'm talking after my pregnancy." Arizona interrupted quickly. "You hate me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, now tears streaming down both their faces. "You never forgave me for making you stay in a marriage that you didn't want and yes, I acted selfishly. I didn't want to lose you, so the only thing I could think of to keep you with me was giving you a child, but ended up being just that, because in the end I lost you anyway." Arizona shiver of rage and frustration.

"Arizona -"

"I'm sorry, okay! How many times do you want me to apologize for having you stuck with me in something you don't want? I'm sorry, Callie." She wept freely now as the rain poured down.

"You emotionally manipulated me, Arizona. That was what you did." Callie cried over the rain too. "But I'm not angry anymore." She said. "And I don't hate you." She claimed.

"That's hard to believe when you look at me like I'd taken something from you -"

"You took something from me. You have taken little part of me without even realizing it and I've left you without even realizing how much either." Callie confessed sadly. "And I'm not stuck in this marriage. If I'd wanted I would had leave you years ago. I don't feel stuck, Arizona."

"What do you want from me, Calliope? Tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I promise, I'll do what you ask me." Arizona pleaded. "I don't want us to be like this anymore, it's been years. I'm sick of it." She said sincerely. "I miss us too."

Callie was about to answer her wife's appeal, but before she could say anything, one of the powers cable power was thrown over their heads, the energy flow with water electrocuted a bird that was in the wrong place and wrong time and knocking it to the ground.

Callie took Arizona's hand to get her away from the trap and sparkling cable, before both ran for shelter inside the house.

Callie leaned on the arm of the chair of the main room as Arizona entered the room too. The burst power cable had caused the loss of energy in the house, so the emergency lights were activated, but the blonde only active emergency power in the girls' room, the rest of the house was candlelit here and there.

Arizona took the towel on the bed and dried her hair and arms as she saw through the corner of her eye her wife staring at her again. She sat on the edge of the bed without a word. The conversation they had shared a few minutes ago, was the first heart-to-heart talk they had had for years and now she didn't know what to do or say or feel. So she chose to remain silent and go to bed.

Like if nothing had happened.

Except that Callie wouldn't let her shut out in her walls again.

Like she said, they were running out time.

And when Arizona was taking off shoes, Callie walked over to her and knelt before the blonde.

Arizona didn't move a muscle as Callie took over her wet shoes. Instead her eyes were focus on the brunette's moves and when Callie's eyes turned to connect with hers, her heart began to run faster. She declined to touch the woman, in fear of doing something wrong, so she just sat there and let Callie do what she wanted with her. She shuddered as the warm hands of the Latina walked under her flannel shirt up to her breasts. Her eyes never disconnected.

Callie lifted her wife's shirt and Arizona understood the signal to raise her arms and let Callie take her out of the wet shirt. Arizona could feel Callie's breath on her face when her still wet hair fell on her shoulders. Her heart raced faster and tingling in her lips intensified as Callie's lips were dangerously close to hers. But again she refrained from doing anything that would make her wife back away. Instead she tightened her grip on the sheets of the bed.

Callie give her a little kiss in her bare chest. "Stand up." Callie whispered so softly that Arizona almost miss it. She stood up, but Callie stayed on her knees as she unbuttoned Arizona's jeans and pull down the pants, she took her lips to the pale skin, giving little wet kisses her wife's thighs, leaving goose bumps in her path.

Callie stood up in front of her wife in lingerie and took special attention to the misty blue eyes and flushed cheeks. "You can touch me, Arizona." She said quietly when she saw her wife's hands closed into fists. She knew that the blonde was holding to touch her and that made her smile gently.

Arizona breathed deeply, took her hands to Callie's hips and bring their bodies a little more close before doing what Callie did with her. After that both women were lying on the bed completely naked and her lips connected in a slow and needy kiss.

Arizona moaned at the taste of Callie's lips. It had been so long since she could taste those plump lips and she missed it. As well as physical closeness. And now she couldn't be happier to feel the warm body of her wife under her and her lips dancing together.

She was happy to have this woman in her arms again.

Because even if they have had sex during their bad times, this time she knew it was more than just sex. She was having the woman she wants and loves in her arms. And she was about to make love with her.

The feeling was mutual, but more significant for the brunette. Her mind was disconnected from the madness that she has been in all week and instead she was carried away by the feeling of reunion with her wife enjoying that special moment.

"Callieee." Arizona moaned softly when her wife turned her over, now the brunette on top of her body. She smiled, her dimples in full swing.

And Callie's smile didn't waver. "You have to be quiet." She warned before kissing the blonde again. The words died for them and smiles became needy moans, the kisses became more passionate, their bodies heated, their souls were connected. They don't need words after all. They just needed one to the other, openly, fearless, no resentment and without any proud.

* * *

Callie kissed the warm skin she first met with her bruised lips. She was exhausted, but with a good exhaustion, the kind of exhaustion that leaves a smile on your face. She sighed deeply before pulling her face out of Arizona neck and look at the beautiful face of her wife.

She just looked and looked. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to close her eyes. She was afraid that this just end and that tomorrow morning when she wake up, her wife no longer would be here in her arms as she is now.

She was afraid to fall asleep.

Arizona rubbed the brunette's back while enjoying the glow of satisfaction in her body. Her body felt like jelly and her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she didn't want to fall asleep either. She wanted more of this moment. She wanted more of her wife and her closeness.

The room fell into darkness and all they could hear was the rain that beat down on the roof of the house. Ironically, the calm and serenity of the rain just kept dragging the blonde in the land of dreams. But she fought it a little more. She wanted to keep talking to Callie.

Because after their bodies were reunited after so long, they just hugged and talked about everything and anything at the same time and giggles went off with kisses and the closeness of their bodies felt so good. She did not want to fall asleep and miss this. Never again.

"What?" Arizona said in Callie's lips.

"What?" Callie said quietly.

"I know that look, Calliope. You're looking at me like you want to tell me something." Arizona said softly as she stroked the brunette's neck as she used to do. "You can tell me." She insisted when she saw the intensity into the brown eyes.

"I had a dream ..." Callie began.

"Hmm."

"Where you die." She ended, her voice cracking.

And then Arizona saw the fear and uncertainty in those beautiful chocolate eyes. She never like to see that look on Callie's eyes. "It was just a dream, baby." She said quietly.

Callie smiled sweetly to hear that pet name fly out her wife's lips again. "You promise?" She knew it was unfair to ask such a thing, but she didn't care. She just wanted to hold on to Arizona and never let her go.

"I promise. Everything will be fine." The blonde closed the short distance between them and shared a meaningful kiss. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." She repeated.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally, will Callie's premonition become real?** **Can Callie save Arizona's life? ... Let's find out, shall we.**

* * *

 **Seven days**

 **Chapter 7**

Callie woke up frightened, her heart raced into overdrive and her breathing was labored, her body trembling in the hectic by sudden awakening, so she forced herself to calm down and breathe deeply.

But her mind was telling her that something was off, there was a reason why she awoke like that. She looked to the other side on the bed and found it empty, then she understood.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath as she took the phone and dialed, a long wait seconds after the call was connected.

"Hello?"

"Liliana, what day is today?" She asked as walking around the room.

"Callie? What's going on? You sound agitated - "

"Lil, what day is it?!" She asked desperately while putting shoes on.

"Umm ... Wednesday, Callie what's happening -" The Line died as Callie abruptly ended the call.

"Crap." The brunette mumbled again as she stepped into the hall at the girls' room, only to find an empty room. "Dammit!" She went downstairs to the kitchen as fast as she could and found a note on the counter. "I took the girls to school today, I'll see you tomorrow." Callie read aloud and she could hardly believe it.

The brunette took the car keys and put a coat over her pajamas and rushed out of the house.

Once in the van, she started calling Arizona, but she didn't answer. "Dammit! I told you to wake me, Arizona. You promised to wake me up." She was talking to herself as stepped on the gas and rushed to the girls' school.

Arizona was saying goodbye to the girls at the school gate when Callie called and called and called to her, but she had no way of knowing that her distraught wife wanted to find her right away.

The blonde gave her daughters hugs and kisses before she let them enter the institution. She stared longingly as her daughters were getting bigger every day and she wondered if she would be able someday to see them become adults or may be there for Sofia's wedding day or Sara's college graduation. There were many things she wanted to live with her children and next to Callie. But she was unsure of these possibilities today.

She herself was disturbed when those ideas came to her head, but she could not help it. She was unsure about many things today. And one of those things was about her future and the kind of life that her family would have if she weren't here anymore. She almost laughed at herself for being experiencing what she had heard as an existential crisis. She used to make fun of these things and yet today, strangely, she was going through something very similar to that.

That's why she went that same morning to her financial advisor's office. She suddenly felt anxious, so she wanted to make sure her wife and daughters were financially secure. She knew it was an exaggerated attitude ... it's not like she's going to die today... but this was one of those days when she just wanted some peace and knowing that her family would be fine, would relieve her.

Callie approached the entrance of the school, but she saw Arizona's car nowhere, so she went on in a desperate search for her wife again.

She had to find her, no matter what, no matter how. There was a reason why she's been having these visions or how Father Kevin said that day, Premonitions, she was allowed to know these things, so she can do something about it.

So Callie was determined to change the course of this story.

Arizona hit the highway to West Palm Beach, where she had an Update Meeting scheduled for the afternoon, she was estimated to be home by tomorrow night.

She turned around the next curve when her phone rang. Her face paled as she checked the caller ID and hesitate to take the call, but in the end she ran her finger across the touchscreen.

"Hey, I'm already in the room, is very beautiful and it has a perfect view." The woman said over the phone on an obviously seductive lower voice. But Arizona was disturbed and she felt guilty. "Arizona? Are you there?"

The blond gulped. She felt so guilty. "Sorry, I can't." She said finally. Even if she hasn't done anything yet, the thought now caused her remorse. "I'm sorry, Julie." She repeated.

"What do you mean? You can't come to the meeting?" She sat upright in the bed of the hotel room as the blonde heard over the phone.

"About us." Arizona said in particular. "I just can't. I made a promise ... a promise I made the day I got married and yet I have been tried to keep it since then, but now..."

"You haven't done anything yet, Arizona -"

"But then why do I feel like I'd already broken that promise? I'm really sorry Julie, to tell you I could do this thing between you and me, but the truth is that I ... I just can't do it. I can't do that to Callie." Arizona said softly.

"Why don't we talk about it when you're here?" Julie suggested.

"Not going to happen, Julie." Arizona shook her head, even if the other woman couldn't see her.

"Arizona -" The line went dead as Arizona ended the phone call and took a deep breath.

Callie, on the other hand, was quick to take the same route that her wife had to take and with the phone in the ear incessantly insisting that her wife once answered. "Damn it, Arizona. Come on, answer the phone, please, please, please, what kind of person don't answer the phone..." But all her pleas went unheeded because the call always went to the message.

The next call Arizona made was to her home, but when the answering machine jumped, she decided to leave a message anyway. "Callie? Are you still there? I think I should call the hospital, but it's still early and I thought you were still at home, anyway, I'm digressing now." The blonde sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness and nervousness. "There's something I need to tell you." She paused to weigh her words. "What I said the other night ... in front of the girls, it's true ... I just wanted you to know ... and please, please, never forget that." She gulped and prepared to say something else, but then the beep stopped her. "Damn it, wait a second... someone it's calling… it's you?" Arizona frowned and took the call.

The next thing the blonde knew was that her ears were filled with the rich voice of her wife. "Arizona?" The smile on Arizona's face expanded that much that both of her cheeks ached.

"I love you, baby." She replied instinctively.

And then Callie could breathe normally again. She felt her whole body relief to hear the woman's voice again. "I need to tell you something, baby." Even when what she had to say wasn't good, Arizona felt the need to be honest with Callie.

"Yeah, I already know all about it. Everything is fine. I know everything about Julie Benson." Callie said quickly. She really didn't care about that right now, she cared for her wife getting out of that car as soon as possible.

Arizona's face fell as she heard her wife's words. "You know." It wasn't a question, but she was almost in shock for it.

"Yes, I ... I have to explain so many things, but ..."

"No, Callie, listen baby, I thought it was what I wanted, but it's not." A smile formed on Callie's lips. "I want ... I want things to be better between us and I want you back and I want our family ... No matter what it takes. I need you and I love you, Callie and I don't want a life if it's not with you." Arizona said honestly.

Callie just laughed on the other line, happy to hear those words. "You always were an expert in words, honey." That made the blonde laugh along. "And I believe you, baby. I want these things for us as well. I want you with me." Callie said with a million dollar smile. "I already saw you. I'm right behind you, sweetie." She said with emotion when she saw the Bentley a few miles away.

Arizona frowned as she saw in the rearview mirror and saw a van. "It's that really you?" She grinned. "I'll park, give me a second, babe." She said as guided her car to the side of the road.

"Thank you, thank you God." Callie continued to whisper as she breathed in relief to see her wife parked not far away.

But then something caught the attention to the brunette. A few steps behind where Arizona parked the car was the sign of the 220 miles. That was the same mile that Officer Terry mentioned that day.

"Arizona, do you love me and you trust me?" She asked her wife in distress. Why couldn't this go right for once?

Arizona chuckled. "Of course I do."

"Then I want you to turn around now." Callie said to her in a hurry.

The blonde frowned. "But why? I don't get it."

Callie pulled her van to the side of the road and got out of the car. "Arizona just do what I say, turn around, please." She saw her wife do what she said, but then another car appears out of nowhere on the other side of the road and almost impacts Arizona, but the other driver manages to zig-zag and avoid it.

Arizona stopped in her tracks and dropped the phone in shock, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest tightly. But now Arizona is in the middle of the road.

And Callie was with her heart in her throat. "Arizona? Are you okay? Honey please respond, Arizona? "

"I'm fine." Callie let out a sigh of relief again as she hears her wife's voice. "Sorry, I dropped the phone, I'm sorry I scare you, love." Arizona kept saying.

"I love you, honey." Was all she said. "Let's go home, please." She wanted to see the blonde out of that car as soon as possible and she wanted to hug her and kiss her until her lips ache.

But then when everything seemed fine, Arizona couldn't start the car and Callie can see in the distance the tractor-trailer that goes right into Arizona. That's when she starts running.

"No, no, no. Arizona, get out of the car. Leave the car please!" She ran as fast as she could and Arizona tried to get out, but the door was jammed. Why the door was jammed? She was trapped. "Arizona! Arizona, get out of the car!" It was too late for that though, the blonde was trapped in her own car. She just reached down and braced for impact.

The next thing Callie knew was that the tractor-trailer impact her wife's car, leaving the car under it, but that didn't stop the brunette.

"Arizona, get out of the car, get out of the car now." She ran and ran, but she felt that the road had become somehow longer. "C'mon baby. Arizona, please, get -" A few seconds later, the tractor-trailer exploded taking what was left of Arizona's car in the explosion.

Callie covered her eyes and backed off by the magnitude of the explosion, but her tears already streaming down her eyes.

"NO! Please, please, please ..." She wrung her hands as she waited for a miracle, but that didn't happen. She knelt in the middle of the road as she sobbed in pain of loss. "Arizona, C'mon baby, please come back, please God don't do this. Arizona, Arizona..." She was sobbing while a huge cloud of black smoke cleared the skies.

It was over.

 **Three years later.**

Callie stretched her body as she awoke from a light sleep. "You wake up, Mami." She heard Sara's voice near her face. She chuckled.

"Yes baby. Now I'm awake." The brunette stroked the face of her youngest daughter.

"Good, because Aunt Aria says that if you don't get up she will throw a bucket of cold water in your face." The little girl laughed, remembering what her aunt asked her to come and tell her Mami.

Callie laughed along with the sweet girl. "But you wouldn't let Aunt Aria did something like that, right?" She took the now 7 years old girls in her arms and settled on her hip. Sara was already beginning to be heavier, but Callie loved her in her arms like she was just a baby yet.

Callie just heard the giggles of her youngest daughter. "That would be really fun to watch, Mami." Sara said with amusement.

Callie pretended pain in the girl's words. "Oh I can't believe you said that. That means you don't love Mami and you just want to see me wet like a chicken in the rain?" Callie pulled a pout.

And immediately Sara took her arms around her mother's neck. "No! Mami, I love you and I don't want you to look like a wet chicken, chickens are ugly and smelly." Sara said in a rush. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mami."

Callie smiled softly and kissed her on the plump cheek. "That's what I thought." She chuckled. "Where is everybody, baby?" She finally asked as she took a juice box and gave it at the little blonde in her arms.

"They are out there waiting for you to sing Happy Birthday." Sara said as she began to take her juice.

"Oh really?" Callie looked suspiciously. "I think you shouldn't have said that, didn't you, Sarita?" The girl's eyes widened while Callie feared her blue eyes would go out of their sockets. "It's Okay, Sara. You haven't done anything wrong." She calmed the girl.

"But is supposed to be a surprise." The little blonde pouted, she was supposed to bring her mother to the backyard to her surprise birthday and now she ruined it.

"I'll act surprised, don't worry." She gave her another kiss as she opened the glass door leading to the backyard to be received by the shouts and cheers of family and close friends, everybody saying… "SURPRISE".

As she promised to Sara, she acted surprised and greeted all the guests of her birthday surprise.

It was actually a lunch in the backyard of the house, it was a grilled on one side at the yard with the Colonel and her father making burgers and other delicious meals.

However, Callie was looking for a particular person who she hadn't seen at first when she went outside.

"Happy birthday, sister." Aria approached her and took her in a bear hug. "I love you so much." She told the brunette. "And she just got here." Aria said with a giggle as she noticed that her sister was looking for that particular person.

Callie frowned at her sister's words, but then she turned toward the porch and there was the precious blonde woman standing hand in hand with Sofia with some last minute shopping.

"I thought it wouldn't take long in the store, but I think I missed the 'Surprise' time." She said as she approached the brunette. "Happy birthday, baby." She reached up and kissed Callie's thick lips.

"Happy birthday, Mami." Sofia gave her Mami a hug and then went to play and when Callie had said nothing, but stood there looking at the other woman. "Callie, stop staring."

"You're wearing shorts." Callie said unnecessarily.

"The weather is hot today and I thought you might like it." The blonde shrugged.

"With your bare prosthesis." Callie said softly.

"I'm very aware of it, love." She chuckled. "It looks good or should I go to switch to jeans?" She joked.

"Oh no! No, I think no pants at all would be better, but for now keep the shorts on." Callie said quickly as she wrapped her arms at the blonde's hips and pulled up her body and kissed her passionately. "Arizona Robbins you look extremely hot."

Arizona blushed to hear her wife saying those things. It's been a very long way since that fateful accident took her left leg away from the knee down, she was actually lucky enough by getting out of there alive before the tractor-trailer exploded, but there is no day where the blonde doesn't feels happy to be alive. It was hard at first to adapt to this new life, but she feels now calm, glad and loved being around of people who love her and that she loves back.

"I am so grateful that I can spend one more year besides you." Arizona said in Callie's lips. "And I'm so happy I could get out of that horrible accident just in time. I am happy to be with you and share my life with you and I am grateful that I can spend many, many more birthdays with my love. I love you, Calliope Torres and I'm grateful that you've been with me through this process." She stroked the taller woman's neck.

"You'll make me cry." It was too late, tears streamed down her face already. "And I also love you and I'm grateful that you're here with me today and for the next 50 or 60 more birthdays." They laughed at that.

"You've had premonitions about that too?" Arizona joked.

"No, but I just know. Which is even better." Callie grinned taking Arizona lips on hers again.

"Okay lovebirds, it's time to cut the cake, so we can move on to the real food. I'm starving." Aria screamed at her sister and sister-in-law. "Come here now!" She practically ordered.

"God, your sister needs to get laid. She's too tight." Arizona took her wife's hand.

"We're not talking about my sister getting laid, Arizona." Callie frowned and told her wife.

Arizona laughed in the petrified face of her beautiful wife. "Alright, pretty lady, come make your birthday wish."

"I don't have to ask for anything, I have everything I want and more." Callie said softly as she kissed Arizona's blushing cheek.

"Keep saying things like that and you for sure are getting lucky tonight." Arizona whispered her wife.

"I don't need lucky, babe. I know I'm getting it tonight." Callie whispered back as she gently pats the blonde's buttock, earning a chuckle from her wife.

It had been a hell of way, but in the end, she was being honest. She has everything she loves and more.

Screw the fate.

She made possible the impossible.

She's that good.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **So? How was it? Did you like it or didn't I made it** **justice? Let me know what you think guys and I'm so** **grateful** **to all of you who read my stories and review them. You're A-wesome people.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Oh and just one more question, do you guys like military fics?**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
